Love, Cases and Romance
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: What happens after Lil and Scotty become engaged? Does their wedding end up being crashed, is their married life far from typical norm? Please R
1. Wonderful Tonight

Takes places after 7X16-Two Weddings

Summary- What happens after the engagement party? Does Lilly and Scotty's wedding get ruined, and how does their married life turn out to be.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

* * *

Her cheeks were rosy, while lips curled into a smile that could no longer be held back. Indeed having the bouquet landing at her feet, did symbolize that she would be the next person to get married, as every one at the wedding automatically focused their attention on her.

It a way it was magical, and yes very unexpected. Her blue eyes now twinkling with happiness, especially in that emeralde gown she wore. Close by a certain man, was hiding his true feelings but had found that he could no longer do just that anymore.

Once they were inside of his car, driving back to her apartment, a certain song came on which made him sneaking glances at her. It was fitting but it was the way that he did feel about her

_I feel wonderful,  
because I see the love light in your eyes.  
Then the wonder of it all,  
is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

We go to a party,  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
is walking around with me.

And then she asks me: "Do you feel alright?"  
And I say "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

Eric Clapton- Wonderful Tonight

Indeed that just how Scotty had felt both at the wedding and at the moment, as he glanced over at Lilly. He couldn't help but to look at this beautiful woman sitting next to him, whom was his partner and best friend.

Somehow he held out his hand, before feeling her warm, soft hand in his. Indeed this really was happening, as the two glanced over at each other. While continued to drive through the rain, Scotty could see the joy still radiently streaming across her face.

" I guess you'll be the next one to get married," he said, not knowing what else to say.

Lilly's lips curled into a smile," I hope so," her eyes still on the bouquet, still looking so beautiful in that dress He now turned up the volume, as the song continued to play. Of course, he felt a pair of blue eyes lifting up from the bouqet and into him.

" There a reason why this perticular song is playing?", she asked.

Scotty chuckled," No I've always liked this song," not revealing that it also made him think about her in a loving way. Although, he had deep feelings for her, she already had something for ADA Bell. There was indeed something she felt about him, much to the point that she was intent on going out with him for a drink later on.

He knew all about her going out for a drink with Bell later on," You know that's ill advised Lil."

" How so?"

" If Kat gets a whiff of you and him together, just not a good thing. Don't need a catfight breaking out."

Lilly's head now turned, giving him a look,"It's not even a date, just two colleagues getting together. Like we did together that night on your roof, and it's over between him and Kat."

" Wouldn't be so sure of that. Just tellin you."

_I feel wonderful,  
because I see the love light in your eyes.  
Then the wonder of it all,  
is that you just dont realize how much I love you._

Later on that night, Scotty received a phone call from was raining very hard and freezing outside, as he spotted a certain beautiful woman wearing a long white coat, over her emerald gown. She appeared to be upset over something, as he lead her back to his coat.

Once they were back in her apartment, Scotty now wrapped a blanket around her, " So what happened?"

" I was in the bar, I saw Saccardo with another woman. How he looked at her," Lilly's eyes were quickly filling up with tears, while her heart began breaking," I thought that he was going to be the one."

Scotty's hand gently rubbed her back," That why you call me?"

" Well Curtis made up some lame excuse. Typical right, should have listened to you."

With the warm of the fire burning in the fireplace, Lilly now allowed her body to lay across his lap, resting her head on arm rest of the couch. Something indeed was brewing," I guess I'm not the next one to get married."

He peered into two sad blue orbs, she was so full of light, so beautiful at the wedding, and now the sadness returned," Maybe you are, but just don't know it."

Lilly shook her head, before looking over to watch the fire burning slowly. In a way it was romantic, before glancing over at the boquet, while tears of sadness began streaming down her cheeks," I've always loved and cared for you, I just never told you that."

She now looked over, " We're partners."

" Who says we can't be more than just that, " his hand now holding onto hers," Several people told me tonight, that you were so beautiful. I've know that for seven years now," now noticing that her head was now leaning against his chest.

Lilly now exhaled, while feeling content and safe, but couldn't help wondering if he was the one. She never actually thought that through until now," I did have a good time at the wedding, " her hand now resting down on his chest; feeling his heartbeat.

Reaching into his pocket, Scotty now showed her a tiny velvet box," Will you marry me, Lil?"

Inside was a beautiful, dazzling diamond ring. Lilly felt like this was just a dream, but yet she was with someone whom truly cared about her, as she shook her head; accepting his proposal. Very slowly, Scotty slipping the ring down her finger, before the two shared their first kiss together.

Her smile was back, she indeed was his beautiful lady. In fact, Lilly's tears now turned to happiness, while holding onto him, " I love you, " she whispered.

" I love you too Lil," Scotty whispered back with a kiss.

Later on, as the rain still continuned pouring down outside, inside Lilly's head now rested on his chest, while they both lay naked together in her bed, underneath the blankets.

As his hand now rubbed her bare back, while listening to the sound of her every breath, he knew she was now his. Closing his eyes, he now breathed out while his new fiance; soon to be his wife, now lay on his chest asleep.

Yet they both had no idea just how big of a headache was about to happen,before their got married. For now, Scotty did in fact knew that he did feel wonderful tonight.


	2. A Romantic Engagment Celebration Dinner

Somehow the two couldn't sleep, and woke up, clearly the excitement of getting marriedwas flowing hard through each of their veins. Yet at the same time, new that they were perfect for each other. The two were making some small talk, but it didn't include work for once.

Lilly now smiled," How come you didn't dance with me tonight?"

" It didn't feel right, plus we were solving a case."

She shook her head," Promise me that we won't be doing that during our wedding."

"Deal," Scotty replied while he leaned over, capturing her lips.

Next came the fact of annoucing their engagement to both their families. This instantly made Lilly one nervous wreck, but she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Scotty was as well, but he knew it would bring a certain kind of happiness to his mother, after all that had happened to her.

One afternoon, Lilly met her father down at Fairmount Part to tell him, privately. As soon as Paul saw her, he noticed a certain look on her face," Lilly what's wrong."

" I'm getting married," she said with a smile. Paul's face lit up with happiness as he hugged her, before noticing the small diamond ring on her finger," What's his name?"

As a cold wind brushed by them, Lilly now exhaled," Scotty Valens, he's been my partner for seven years. Just never expected him to propose to me."

Paul smiled at his daughter, " I want to meet him at my house, it's important for me Lilly, " touching her hand," Just want the best for you."

While Lilly was with her father, Scotty had just broke the news to his parents, whom were more than thrilled for him. In fact now, they wanted to meet their son's new fiance. However he ended up staying there for a good three hours, by the time that he had left, both him and Lilly bumped into each other on the streets.

" How did it go with your dad?"

Lilly smiled," Fine, he wants us to come over for dinner one night," seeing the look on his face," Your mom talk your ear off or something?"

" Yeah, she wants to start planning out the wedding," he said, knowing that they both were as equally nervous to get married. Scotty now held her hand in his," So I thought we'd go out to celebrate."

With butterflies in her stomach, Lilly felt this burst of happiness,"Someplace romantic," as the their lips came together for a small kiss.

Later on that night, the two arrived over at an italian resturant in New Jersey, instead of in Philly so that they didn't have a chance to be seen by members of their own squad. Although they weren't about to break the news to them, for a little while.

Dinner turnedo to be much better than either of them had anticipated. Both were laughing while sharing stories, not related to work. When he now noticed other couples dancing, as he now stood up, and held out his hand.

Together they went out onto the dance floor, while Scotty twirled and dipped Lilly; several times. People were indeed looking at them both, seeing this young couple happily in love. It was clear that it was fate that brought them together.

However they continued slow dancing, while enjoying their romantic night together. Indeed it was their first date together, but it meant more now for them being engaged.

As Lilly's head now rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed, listening to the music. This was the perfect place to celebrate their engagment; she knew at this point that she had found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Once the music had slowed, Scotty now escorted her back to their table, where she discovered a boquet of a dozen tiny red roses mixed with baby's breath," Scotty, it's beautiful."

He now motioned to the tiny envelope that was inside the boquet. What it said, made her eyes well up in tears, before Lilly got up to hug him, " I Love you so much," she cried.

Their romantic dinner now descended into them coming back to her apartment, once there, Scotty wrapped his arms around her waist," You alright?"

"Just nervous, you know meeting your parents," fearing that they might reject her.

She now felt his lips kissing on her side her neck, trying to calm her fears. He also was just as nervous to meet her father, " No matter what I'm still going to marry you, lets go to bed," as Scotty lead her upstairs.

Even after climbing into bed together, Lilly still felt nervous about what would be happening in a few days; her bringing Scotty to meet her father and Celeste; whom was a big problem. She feared that her stepmother would open her mouth and say something, causing a rift.

Upon feeling Scotty's lips on her neck again, she sighed , knowing what was to come. Would it play out good or bad?


	3. Dinner Ruined by Celeste

As Lilly's car continued speeding along on the highway, Scotty already had sensed that she was extremely nervous. He already was yelled at twice, for not leaving work on time.

Somehow the two arrived in front of her father's house without getting pulled over or into an accident. While walking up the walkway, Scotty held onto Lilly's hand, feeling himself growing increasingly nervous. Not once did he feel like walking away, due to his commitment to loving the woman that was going to become his wife.

Just as the door now opened, Lilly now saw her father standing there," Hi Dad," as the two embraced. She then looked over, "This is Scotty," as the two now shook each other's hands. From first glance, Paul actually liked this man, seeing that he didn't appear to be a slob or anything that could raise any red flags.

He then proceeded to introduce him to Celeste and Finn, making Scotty look over at Lilly. However he remained mum on saying anything, eluding the fact about him being brought to homicide by a uni, after getting picked up.

Once everyone was seated at the dinner table, Lilly of course sitting next to her father, Paul now took control of the conversation," I had no idea that you were worked together."

"Actually, we're partners," Scotty said," Have been for seven years."

That's when Celeste now barged her way into the conversation," So why now all of a sudden get married, if you've known each other for that long?"

"Celeste," Paul warned, shooting his wife a dagger, not wanting her to ruin this. He now turned the conversation around, "So have you two thought of where you would want to have your wedding?"

Both were at loss, until Lilly found her courage to speak up," We haven't starting looking; I want both the ceremony and reception to be in one place. Someplace beautiful, "noticing the joy on her father's faces," I do want to dance with you Dad."

Paul smiled back at her," Do you remember when I first taught you how do dance Lilly?" seeing her shaking her head no, "It was at our old apartment, the radio was on. You are probably three or four at the time, you said; Dance with me Daddy. Still remember seeing your little feet on top of mine."

Indeed Lilly did recall that memory," I remember mom coming out; she took some pictures of us. Then you asked you to dance, and she did. Seeing you two laughing, she was so happy."

Although memories of his ex-wife weren't that great, Paul did remember that moment he had with Ellen," We were dancing one night, having one of those moments. Your mother then took my hand and placing it on her stomach. Couldn't get over that you were kicking."

As everyone now began to eat, Celeste now opened her mouth, going on about how she would plan out a wedding. Indeed even Scotty thought she was annoying, but continued to let her speak. Lilly glanced over seeing the same look plastered on her father's face, the same one that her fiancé had.

Indeed Celeste was aiming to clearly break up their engagement," Did you even know that your father and mother weren't even married, Lilly?"

Paul now slammed his hand down on the table," Enough Celeste, you are not ruining my daughter's engagement!" 

However she continued," You two didn't date for seven years, and then get married. I don't see why both my husband and I should see a reason to even attend, a wedding that will most likely end in divorce."

Scotty felt just as protective over Lilly, as her father was," All due respect, Celeste," as he now was interrupted.

"Not finished." 

At that point, Paul's demonour had changed," ENOUGH, I will not sit here and have you try to break up my daughter's engagement to this man who clearly loves her. Lilly deserves to be happy, like it or not, I am her father and the only parent she has left!" 

Finally Celeste got quiet, before Paul looked over at both his daughter and future son in-law," I'm sorry about that, I will be more than happy to help you two out. This wedding means so much to me."

It was a good thing that Finn had gone out for the evening, leaving the four adults to speak without the presence of a teenager," We could look here in Jersey," Scotty said," By the water, seeing my bride in her beautiful dress. Had a dream last night about that, seeing you standing in the gardens with the water behind you."

Scotty was indeed the romantic type, feeling the happiness getting married," I want what I saw in my dream to be real, we could have our engagement party in Philly." 

"That sounds good to me, we'll talk about it later," not wanting to discuss anything financial at the moment," We did set a date, for early September of this year. That way it will still be warm outside."

Paul seemed to be pleased about it, but after dinner was done, he now led Scotty into another room to speak with him alone," I already looked into a place, if you want I could help you with the money issue. It's by the water, but as Lilly's father I want to give her a beautiful wedding that she deserves." 

While the two men continued to speak in private, Celeste was already pissing Lilly off in the kitchen. She wasn't going to stop, despite her husband's anger," Did you even date, before you two got engaged?"

One thing that Lilly wasn't going to stand for was her step-mother trying to prevent her from getting married," Why are you so insistent ensuring that Scotty and I won't get married?"

"The man isn't husband material, I'm just protecting you."

Lilly grew angrier with Celeste, and wasn't about to let her win this round," You're not even my mother, "as the other woman now interrupted," Who is dead, for almost three years is that right? The fact is I'm now married to your father, which now makes me your step-mother."

"I had a mother, I don't need another one. If you ruin my wedding, my father will never forgive you. He is the only parent that I've got left, sure he's make mistakes in his past; but he still loved me, just like my mother did; despite her own problems!," Lilly made sure to drive that last part home.

Celeste now saw how anger the younger woman was, "I just don't see the point of why he even proposed to you in the first place, just because the bouquet just happened to fall at her feet."

"Maybe it's just fate," Lilly replied," Scotty saved my life did you know that, almost three years ago; shot in the observation room. Our friendship turned into love, later on."

When the two men came back in, Celeste started back in trying to accomplish her goal. Lilly was practically in hell, wanting to just leave already.

By the time that the two finally left, they both had a severe headache, not to mention the fact that neither one of them wanted Celeste at their wedding. Lilly now downright pissed at her stepmother, but somehow the two ended up getting into a big fight on the drive home, which later transpired into her apartment.

Scotty remained calm, " Look Lil, if I had known that you wanted to get married in early September, you should have said something to me before this. "  
" I just blurted it out, I had to say something. Wasn't like I had specific date in mind," she yelled.

He now exhaled deeply," Let's just forget about what happened, alright? Wasn't like I was to blame for any of this. If you want to get married in September that's fine, but we are going to need help with this wedding. We both can't afford this ourselves plus the honeymoon."

Inside of the bathroom, Scotty turned on the handle, allowing the water to flow into the tub," Everything's going to be fine, Lil. My parents can't wait to meet you; this is a good thing for us."

While Lilly was taking a long, hot bubble bath, Scotty now changed into a pair of sweatpants; leaving off his shirt, as he lay down on the bed, relaxing. By the time, the bathroom door had opened, Lilly smiled upon seeing her now sleeping fiancé asleep.

She let out a breath, unknowing that tomorrow night she was going to meet his parents.


	4. Dinner at the Valens

Lilly's heart was nearly pounding out of her chest, as she frantically ransacked her whole closet, trying on different clothes, but nothing looked right. Upon finding a pair of blue jeans along with a nice shirt, she sighed, still not liking it at all.

She then did her hair, curling it slightly at the ends. Leaving it down proved to be much better than her usual ponytail do. After that was done, Lilly now turned seeing Scotty in a pair of jeans and a top, he also wasn't dressed up.

"You ready?" he asked, seeing the nervousness in her eyes.

Drawing in a breath, Lilly now put her engagement ring on," Give me five more minutes."

"For what, you ain't getting out this." Scotty said, knowing her plan all too well," What are you going to do on our wedding, sit at headquarters workin a case?"

Lilly made a face, seeing that he wasn't impressed, as she grabbed her purse before them both descended downstairs. The two were arguing the whole way there, until reaching the door of his parent's apartment. While Scotty knocked, Lilly's heart continued pounding even harder. She was indeed extremely nervous, but became even more when the door finally had opened.

Scotty now hugged his father, before turning towards his, "This is Lilly," introducing his fiancé to him. Once inside, Ramiro immediately struck up a conversation with her, while Scotty went into the kitchen to help his mother.

"So, Ma what do you think?" he asked

With a smile, Rosa gently touched her son's face," I like her, she's too beautiful to be a detective."

"Everyone says that about Lil," Scotty replied," She's just a bit nervous, about meeting both you and pops."

Rosa nodded, before called for her husband. Once everyone was seated at the dinner table eating, Lilly was no longer nervous, sensing that her future in-laws already liked her.

"I would like to come with you Lilly, to help you look for a wedding dress," Rosa said," If you don't mind."

Lilly smiled, "No I don't," wanting a chance to get to know her future mother in-law. Besides it couldn't hurt, her going with her to look for the dress, she could use a second opinion," So what's this I hear about a catering hall bit?"

At that point, Scotty let out a sigh," Your dad found a place; it looks like something we both would love."  
Ramiro could see the anger in his future daughter in-law's eyes, "Nothing is going to be done unless you approve of it."

The blonde nodded softly, hearing now Ramiro mentioning that she would be a beautiful bride. She couldn't get all angry over something that was left to her decision;" Do you two mind that it's going to be in one place?"

"No," Rosa replied, touching her hand, feeling glad that her son had finally chosen the right woman to marry. Sometime after that, the two began sharing stories about their family, which to Lilly was very important. Hearing Ramiro speaking about Cuba, fascinated her, but it also made her more aware about her fiancé's family, which would soon become hers.

That was cut short due to a game on TV, but it gave Lilly sometime to get to know Rosa a bit better. At least she wasn't at all like Celeste, which was a good thing. She was pretty excited over this whole wedding ordeal," Are you alright with Ramiro and I coming along to see the place?"

"Yeah," Lilly replied," I just had wished that my father would have let Scotty and I pick out a place."

However Rosa now turned towards her," He just wants you to have the best, it's important to him," which was a valid point," I been very worried about my son, wanting him to have a good wife. Been too much alone these past years."

Lilly just smiled as she began helping out with drying off the dishes, but of course heard her critsize that she was too thin, and needing to eat more. Although it was out of concern, rather than a putdown used by Celeste during a certain incident.

While the two continued to clean up the kitchen, Lilly now felt Scotty's lips on her neck, but noticed that Rosa seemed to freak out when Ramiro had kissed her. She knew what had happened, seeing the fear in her eyes.

It hurt knowing that someone had assault her future mother in-law, but this wasn't the time to be asking questions. However that's when Scotty started in with the questions," Enough," Lilly said, defending Rosa, " Go back in the living room."

"No I need to know," he said, seeing the scoured look on his fiancé's face.

Lilly didn't want any fights to break out, not wanting a repeat of what had happened over at her father's house," Scotty, you're missing the game. Already have a bet with Will; you want to lose that money that could go towards our honeymoon?"

At this point Ramiro, now lead Scotty back into the living room. It was clear that Rosa was very bothered by her son's frequent questioning, before she finally broke down inside of a bed, while Lilly tried comforting her.

"I just want to think of this wedding, not what happened to me," she sobbed.

Lilly felt terribly for her," How about you and I start to search for my wedding dress, and a dress for you to wear to the wedding," wanting to bring forth some positive into her life," I won't tell Scotty or Ramiro about what you told me," holding onto Rosa's hand.

With that Rosa now hugged her, feeling happy to have a caring future daughter in-law. Even though she was cop, she felt confident in telling her this, before wiping her eyes trying to conceal any sign of crying from both her husband and son," Scotty's brother Mike wants to meet you, I was thinking of having a big family dinner Sunday night over at his house."

Soon she was on the phone speaking to Mike, while Lilly came into the living room. That only escalated into a big fight between him and his father over something, although she wasn't quite sure of what they were saying due to them speaking in both Spanish.

When Rosa joined in, Lilly went back into the kitchen not wanting to be part of the scuffle. That had continued for about ten minutes, until Scotty now stormed off and left. Whatever had transpired was now beyond her.

Ramiro now came into the kitchen, "I'm sorry about that Lilly, I'll drive you home," feeling terrible about what had just transpired, as Rosa now hugged her," Talk to you tomorrow, we'll make plans to go shopping for your dress."

Lilly nodded before following Ramiro out to his car, on the drive home the two made light conversation. She did like both him and Rosa, but was now very worried for her fiancé. His attitude wasn't one that she liked, especially during this whole time.

Once Lilly opened the door to her apartment, Scotty was already there," You embarrassed me in front of your parents, how DARE YOU!"

Just as he was about to speak, Lilly interrupted," I'm not finished yet, why the hell did you even bring that subject up to your mother. Couldn't just let her be happy for us, but no you had to."

"Not like you'd care if something like that happened to your mother, Lil!"

She was practically furious with him," That's not the point, I came there to have dinner with your parents; my future in-laws; not so you could play detective and scope out more answers from her. You took away any happiness Rosa had and turned it into a negative thing!"

Lilly couldn't even be happy about her own wedding anymore," You even bring that up one more time, the engagement will be off for good. This is also my wedding Scotty, my happiness; you want to ruin it go ahead, but I will never forgive you!"

He knew she was right, but couldn't admit it, before leaving her apartment. Later on while the two were each lying down in their beds, Lilly grew increasingly tense; not wanting to have dinner with his whole family turn into another disaster.

What if this happened at her own wedding? That was the last thing she had wanted, for someone to ruin, a day that she had longed dreamt about.


	5. Fights, Makeups, and a Dinner at Mike's

The next morning, Lilly practically ignored Scotty, after last night's fiasco. Everyone at work could sense the tensions brewing between the two, but didn't ask why. However, while Scotty was inside the break room, pouring some coffee, Jefferies now moved in closer.

"So what's with Lil?" he asked.

Scotty sighed," Beats me," keeping their engagement concealed. The last thing he wanted was for her to get even angrier with him, besides she wasn't even on speaking terms after last night with him, before walking back out to his desk.

However things continued to grow even tenser throughout the entire day, even while the two were driving over to conduct an interview, " Look Lil, I'm sorry about last night, I was wrong," he said, exhaling a small breath," Just am worried about my mom."

" Couldn't you have waited to bring that up when you both were alone," feeling herself growing angrier with him," Last night was my first meeting with your parents, and you completely blew it!"

This was clearly adding to the frustration of planning out their wedding, but he knew that he should have brought that up at a later time," This ain't going to happen at my brother's house, I promise you."

Clearly Lilly wasn't too happy even by sitting next to him," I don't know if I even want to get married, already embarrassed me," just as Scotty now hit the brakes hard, before looking over at her," You made me feel like I'm worthless, in from of your own damn parents. I know you care about your mother that's fine, but starting a huge fight with them, then taking off leaving me there to find my own way home. Damn it Scotty, use your fucking head!"

His own anger now began to rise," You think I didn't realize what I did, I did. Leaving you there was a mistake, but you don't understand."

"Cut the excuses Scotty, the engagement's off. I can't deal with your bullshit anymore."

That was a complete shock to him," Can't we try Lil, I really want this for us," seeing the anger in her eyes, "I love you, and that was a mistake leaving you there."

However Lilly had already made up her mind, knowing that in her heart this was the right thing to do. Just after work, she went home feeling utterly depressed inside. Much to the point, that Lilly now found herself eating a pint of ice cream, not caring how fatting it was.

Growing more frustrated, she let out a deep sigh, knowing that in her heart she wanted so much to get married. As embarrassed and angry as Lilly was with Scotty, she knew that this would be a bad thing if they both didn't go through with the wedding.

Just then she heard the sound of someone knocking on her front door, upon opening it, Scotty was standing there," Can we talk?"

"Yeah," she said exhaling a breath, before closing the door behind.

Scotty now noticed the pint of ice cream, which was sitting on the coffee table," Is that what you ate for dinner?"

Lilly shrugged," Look, I still want to get married, but what happened before will not happen again. Rosa's looking forward to helping to choose out my wedding dress, I want her to be happy."

" I do too Lil, I won't start in on her like I did last time, I promise, " Scotty said, before taking the pint of ice cream away," Now, about you eating a descent meal Lil. This ain't one of them; no wife of mine is going to eat ice cream for dinner."

She now looked up," How about I order a pizza, my father's taking me out for some Chinese later this week, to celebrate without Celeste, " seeing him grabbing her credit card away," What?"

"My treat," he said now pulling out his cell, while seeing several brochures on the place that her father had looked into onto the table. Shortly after placing the order to be delivered, Scotty now glanced over, "It looks nice."

"Expensive," Lilly added," We need to see it in person, to get the feel. "

Scotty knew that she was dreaming of their perfect wedding," I could look into the catering thing, and the music."

"Just promise me no odd music, I don't need the chicken dance playing," causing them both to laugh softly," I do want some Cuban music as well."

He nodded," Your forgetting our wedding song Lil, which everyone will be looking at my beautiful bride in her gown."

"Your too romantic," she laughed," Anyways on Monday night Rosa's going to pick me up so that she can help me try to choose out my dress. She sounded pretty excited over the phone, especially about the part of meeting Mike on Sunday for dinner."

Scotty knew that his mother wanted Lilly to feel very comfortable around their family," Mike's already talkin about throwing me a bachelor party at some bar. Guess he wants to make my last night being single well worth it."

By the time the pizza had arrived, the two were busy planning out their wedding while eating, even going so far as to have them both writing out each of their vows. Lilly wanted it to be special, from both of their hearts," I want us to remember this moment," her eyes now twinkling brightly.

He shrugged," and your said that I'm too romantic, I think your overly romantic and sexy," his chocolate eyes now looking deeper into hers," How about we got upstairs, and let me have you all to myself."

"After," she said," I promise."

However the two didn't quite go to sleep until well after 1am, that was after they had argued before they landed up in bed, having an explosive sex session. Yet it was worth it, when Sunday had arrived, Lilly was nervous yet once again.

Once she was inside, things were going along smoothly. Being part of his family was not bad at all. Nothing happened like last time, yet Lilly seemed to be at ease with everyone. Even her soon to be sister in-law Algeria, whom was preferred to be called; Allie was excited about the upcoming wedding.

Later that night as both Lilly and Scotty lay in bed, snuggling, she now breathed out, "Does your brother have a thing for eyeliner?"

"Mike, Nah he's just has very dark eyelashes, everyone pokes fun at it."

Lilly chuckled softly," I think he's handsome, just like his younger brother," battling her eyelashes at him," Rosa made sure that Allie wasn't going to be there, when I go to pick out my dress. She wants to have that honor to go with me, which is fine. I don't particularly care for Allie that much."

Scotty nodded," Same way I don't care for Celeste."

"Did I hear you telling Mike that you don't have a mother in-law?"

"Yeah, well I don't. Your mom is gone, and I don't consider Celeste to be my mother in-law, "he said, "I don't even want her at our wedding. Not taking any chances of her ruining our day."

Lilly exhaled deeply," We have to, for my father. Besides she won't be walking me down the aisle, only he will."

The two now kissed each other, hoping that the tour of the catering hall wouldn't let to a fight with Celeste.


	6. The Expensive Wedding being laid out

Indeed the catering hall was beautiful, completely with a view of the ocean and immaculate flower beds. It seemed to be the perfect place to get married, especially the inside part of it, which was extremely big, but didn't give an impression of being in a stuffy closed hall. While the two were looking around, Celeste decided to open her mouth; adding in her two cents.

"This place is too expensive Paul; can't this wedding be held in Philly?"

At that point, Lilly now glared at her," No, this is where we are having it. If you don't like it, don't come," she simply said.

However that didn't stop her from nitpicking on everything, which had no affect on her husband, whom was had just put down the money to rent out this place for his daughter's upcoming wedding. Everyone else seemed to be in a great mood, especially for Rosa; whom was on the phone talking to a florist about the flowers.

As Lilly now stepped outside, Scotty soon joined her," So we're okay with this place?"

"Yeah, it's perfect," she responded," Mike wants our engagement party to be at his house, while Celeste is annoying me about wanting to throw me a bridal shower."

Scotty groaned softly, but nothing was compared to what Celeste did next. The two were in for a big surprised once they returned to work the next morning. However they both had made it into work, all hell was about to break loose.

Jefferies was already grinning at the two," What's this about you two getting married this summer?" seeing a death glare on Lilly's face," Something you like to tell us Lil?"

Glancing over at her fiancé, Scotty now spoke up," We ain't getting married Will?"

"Not according to this, sent out by one Celeste Cooper; who just happens to be married to Lil's father."

The two were equally shocked by the news, especially Lilly whom wanted to kill her step-mother for blabbing the news, before they even announced it to their squad. She was now very angry and wanting to yell at her for this.

When Stillman came out of his office, he too already had received the announcement, before pulling the two into his office. By then Lilly was a bit angrier than before," She had no right to do that, she knew were waiting to tell everyone!"

" I already told everyone to keep a lid on this, what I don't need is Doherty catching any wind of this," he said, which didn't make them feel any better," When did you two even get engaged?"

Scotty let out a sigh," Right after Louie's wedding, surprised Lil with the ring that night," feeling even angrier at Celeste," It was supposed to be surprise us tellin everyone here, until Lil's step-mom had to go and blab out the news. "

Stillman nodded, before seeing the two walking out of his office. He sighed knowing that this was going to be another crazy wedding ahead. While the squad was working on another case, Lilly's father just happened to show up, and both he and Lilly argued in another room.

" Sounds like something's going down," Vera mumbled, as Kat shot him a look," Her stepmom had had night to even announce Lil's wedding date to us- to anymore."

Jefferies grinned," Some mother in-law you have Scotty?

The younger man now looked up at him," Celeste ain't my mother in-law Will, mine just happens to be dead," still giving the mother in-law honor to Ellen," Still trying to impress Lil's dad, have this feeling that he doesn't really like me."

Vera groaned, "He also drives a prius as well, had to get that car huh?"

As much as Scotty knew about cars, he had also had gotten into an argument with Paul over his car problems, which had them both yelling at one another of that, " Until Finn crashed the car last week, kid's already causing trouble."

" So you have a pain the ass future mother in-law, a chess playing father in-law whom is protective over Lil, and a trouble making brother in-law," Vera mumbled," Nice family you have, not to mention a train-wreck sister in-law."

Scotty shook his head," Not anymore she ain't, Chris actually is living up in Connecticut. They dropped the charges against her after she agreed to help them, plus it wasn't really her that was doing the credit card fraud in the first place. She just made up that story."

Vera was chuckling softly, "Does Lil know?"

"Not yet, "before seeing both Paul and Lilly coming out a room. The two then proceeded to get onto an elevator. When she had returned, Scotty glanced over," So is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," she exhaled," He's pissed at Celeste, had no clue to why she even did this," glancing over at her fiancé," Dad did get a new car, some Cadillac nice though."

Scotty kept his mouth shut on that issue, as the two continued to work on this case. Around 4pm, Lilly immediately darted out of headquarters as she now headed over to the bridal store, which happened to be a bit farther away. Rosa clearly wanted her to have the best, and had found another store after seeing that the first one didn't appeal to her taste or style.

While Lilly was searching for her perfect wedding dress, she now glanced up seeing Christina now standing there," Chris?"

"Hey Lil," she said, looking much better than she was back then," You look good."

The two sisters hugged, as Lilly cried softly, feeling happy to have her baby sister back," They still looking for you?"

" Not anymore, long story," Christina replied," Scotty sent me here, I'm glad you two are together," seeing the warning look on her sister's face," I have a boyfriend Lil, not about to ruin something you've always wanted to have again."

Lilly nodded," Forget about it, I do want you to be my maid of honor. We're sisters right?" before introducing her to Rosa. However it was Christina whom just happened to find a perfect dress for her sister, which even Lilly had liked.

Rosa made the arraignments for the dress to be delivered to her apartment, and to get it refitted later on before the wedding. She wanted Lilly to look absolutely perfect, but it was Ramiro whom paid for the dress.

Of course Lilly thanked both her future in-laws, but still felt weird. She never had ever expected this to happen, but was lucky to have them both. Although it took awhile, Lilly made another arraignment to have both Rosa and Christina come back to find their dresses, along with Kat and Veronica as well.

The wedding was slowly coming together, piece by piece. Somehow after dinner, Lilly met Christina's boyfriend, seeing that he was descent man. Things did have a habit of changing, besides she wanted to start a fresh slate and forget what had transpired between the two go.

Lilly was just happy to have Christina back in her life, but still had to break her news about their mother. That would be on another day, for now, she headed back home not knowing that Celeste was about to ruin the joy of finding the rest of the dresses for the wedding.

Scotty just happened to be waiting up for her, when the door opened," Hey, so I heard you picked out your dress?"

" Yeah, and you found my sister," her eyes now gazing up into his," I really appreciate you finding Chris," as she now kissed him," Her boyfriend seems to be nice, and normal, so that's another person to invite."

He then let her upstairs, as the two changed and climbed into bed together. In the middle of the night, the phone rang, which Lilly picked it up; hearing the sound of Celeste's voice on the other end.

Between this and the sound of Scotty snoring away next to her, wasn't indeed helping the situation out," its 1am, can't we talk tomorrow?"

Celeste kept on babbling on and on, until Lilly finally hung up; still fuming over her step-mother's annoyances.


	7. Shopping and a Sister's Night Out

**Three months later….**

With the wedding now two months away, Lilly was growing extremely nervous about walking down the aisle, after coming back from their engagement party. She was literally fuming after Celeste had started a big fight between the two families, which was unnecessary, until Ramiro put a stop to it once and for all.

Scotty even heard Lilly scowling, as he now overheard her saying something among the lines of getting married in Vegas, "No, this ain't stopping us from getting married in Jersey, Lil."

"I don't want her there," she said," It's bad enough that my father's married to her."

He nodded but kept his mouth shut, knowing that she could lash out on him for something. Besides today was supposed to be memorable one, but was now ruined by Celeste, whose one's goal was to break them up for good? When that didn't work, she then started a fight between both families, in order to accomplish what she had so desperately wanted.

However the fights went out of control, especially when Scotty had ended up on the ground, while his brother was beating the crap out of him. As the two now climbed into bed together, he knew that they both feared that their wedding day would be ruined beyond belief. Still, there was a slight change that it wouldn't.

By the next morning, Christina had taken Lilly out to go shopping for her honeymoon. Although after yesterday's events, she felt less enthusiastic now. Even while choosing out a few bikinis, before moving on to look at some summer dresses.

"So you buy anything to wear on your wedding night?" Christina asked," Or perhaps Scotty might just rip that dress right off you instead?", she teased.

Lilly shook her head," I don't know, maybe we'll head over to Victoria's Secret later, "before looking through the racks of dresses, trying to find the perfect one. It was nice to have her sister there with her, especially shopping for clothes, like they used to do when they were both teenagers.

The two somehow laughed while walking through the mall together, while going into various stores. Lilly had missed being with Christina so much, but now found it nice to spend the day together; just shopping and hanging out.

Once in Victoria's Secret, they both bumped into Kat, which even made her forget about what happened last night for just a little bit. Just then she held up a racy outfit," How about this Lil?"

"No way," Lilly joked, but had no idea that Vera was outside along with Jefferies.

He grinned while watching the women shopping," Rush, Miller and train wreck looking at lingerie," as a photo of them appeared on his phone," I'll bet Scotty would get a kick out of this," while Jefferies grinned," Especially what Lil is now holding up."

"Rush in lingerie, that's a new one," Vera grumbled," Scotty's one lucky man."

Inside all three of them spent time, browsing including picking up several lotions and other body sprays as well as lingerie, until they got onto the line, before noticing that Stillman was also there looking through a rack of bras.

"Black Lace," Kat said," Must have a hot date tonight."

Lilly smiled before paying for everything, it was amusing to be watching their boss shopping inside of Victoria's secret, looking a bit clueless. Somehow they all left without being seen by him, before hearing the sound of Jefferies voice," Is that Lingerie in there Lil?"

She turned see both Jefferies and Vera standing there," Got a problem?"

"Nope, just never expected to find you in that store."

Kat shot him a death glare," May I ask why in the hell you two are doing sitting outside Victoria's secret, unless you two are looking for dates?", as both her, Christina and Lilly continued on towards the food court.

Once they had sat down eating their pizzas, the three were each laughing up a storm, talking about the men in their lives. Lilly rolled her eyes," Scotty hasn't even moved in yet, and already he's messing up my apartment. Leaves shaving cream all over the counter in the bathroom, plus when he attempts to cook he messes up the countertops," she said.

Christina laughed softly," I didn't know that he can cook."

"He can't Chris; At least I took the initive to learn. Scotty's completely arrogant, when it comes to things like that. Gets frustrated and starts kicking and throwing things around."

"Talk about a temper, are you that you want to marry him Lil?" asked Kat," What are you going to do when you two start having kids?"

Lilly sighed loudly," Did you really have to say that?"

" Just hope the kids look like you," Christina replied," Wouldn't want to picture little Scotties running around punching out things."

That thought completely scared her, before taking another bit of her pizza," On our honeymoon, I want to go water skiing, have some fun. Since we'll be in Puerto Rico anyways, just want to have a great time."

Later on that night, Christina took Lilly out for a Sister's Night out. It turned out to be a fun night, as they went ice-skating like when they were teens, before heading back to her apartment. Once there, Christina now broke out the drinks, "Remember we both raided mom's liqueur cabinet one night?"

"Not we; it was you Chris. We did have a great time, throwing that party."

Christina laughed softly as she came over holding a martini glass in her hand," We always had each other Lil, good and bad, " while the loud rock music continued playing. Clearly the sisters were happy to be reunited with each other.

While that was going on, their father had invited Scotty and the male members of the squad for a poker game over at his house. That of course got out of hand, after Scotty and Paul got into a heated fight over the game.

Of course that didn't last very long, but by the time that the next month had rolled around, things slowly began to change and blossom more between both Scotty and Lilly.


	8. Moving in together and a surprise

With now the wedding just a month away, Lilly was growing increasingly annoyed with Scotty, whom was making her apartment look like a complete pigsty. Infect, she hated clutter, but with him that was the norm, in his own place. He still hadn't moved in to hers yet, which was completely ticking her off, big time.

Just as she was cleaning up, Lilly then threw a dishtowel at his face," For someone who hasn't even moved in yet, you're turning my apartment into one fucking pigsty!"

Scotty didn't respond as he continued to doing whatever he was doing, without really listening to what she was telling him. That was becoming the norm with him , which now added more to Lilly's own anger," ANSWER ME!", slamming her hand down on the counter.

He now looked up, seeing a very pissed off blonde, shooting him daggers," I am going to move in soon, just been nervous about the entire wedding."

"Don't give me that excuse Scotty, I know you better!" she said raising her voice," If you don't want to get married just say so, maybe that's what you really want!"

That made me stop whatever he was doing, and come over to her," I do want to get married Lil, and I am going to be moving in tomorrow," looking directly into her eyes," Honest."

Lilly now let out a sigh," Yeah if you really telling me the truth," before being silenced with his lips, as he continued kissing her. Slowly she let down her guard, while kissing him back. However just as they both pulled away, he now went over to clean up the pigsty. It wasn't fair that the apartment was cluttered, except that Scotty really hadn't lived with anyone for a longtime, so it didn't really matter that much.

Just then he tripped and fell over a woven basket, " Damn it Lil, what's with you and baskets?," seeing her lips curling into a smile, as he now got up from the floor," Now where are you going?"

Without a word, Scotty just smiled as he left her place. She wasn't even his wife yet and already was driving him insane. Once he got back to his apartment, he noticed all the boxes of stuff, now sitting around. That's when he had noticed, some of Vera's stuff, forgetting that he was moving in tomorrow after he had moved out.

Scotty exhaled deeply, knowing that today was his last official day living without living with anyone. Yet he had found it to be refreshing, although tomorrow night he would be lying next to Lilly in their bed; which wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

When the next morning came around, Lilly was awakened by the sound of her fiancée moving his stuff into her place, which wasn't a great thing to be hearing at 6am on a Saturday morning. She needed to sleep after a long stressful week, until falling back to sleep again. When Lilly finally had awakened after showering and dressing, she came downstairs seeing how Scotty was decorating their apartment.

"Now way!" she said," It doesn't even look tasteful!" reverting to the fact that he couldn't decorate," We're going shopping."

"Why I think it looks good," Scotty said, knowing it really wasn't, "We don't exactly have the money to redecorate Lil," before she grabbed her keys.

Once the two were at home décor store, the two were now looking at mattress, after Scotty had complained about how uncomfortable hers was, however he was taking his time trying to find a good one, " A King-sized bed, we can't afford it Scotty. We have other expenses to pay."

He sighed deeply," C'mon Lil, wouldn't you rather sleep in something much more comfortable than that rock bed of yours?"

While she ignored his latest comment, Lilly then proceeded to look at comforters, wanting something a bit different now that they were living together. Of course that went with the friendly bantering, of them both not liking what one another had picked out," Scotty go pick out some towels, alright, " as she now chose out a whole new bedspread, which didn't include any flowers of some sort.

Lilly wasn't the type to pick out those designs anyways; however after making a few pit stops before heading home, the two now began to slowly make the apartment theirs. Although by now she was in the middle of doing their laundry downstairs, while he was hanging up his suits upstairs, before heading into the bathroom.

Once coming out, Lilly was already there folding his underwear and t-shirts, before placing them into one of the drawers, "When's the last time you actually washed your clothes, they stink."

"Enough with the criticism Lil, I've had it. There's a lot that I can say about you, but I ain't," he said, trying to avoid having another fight with her," So let's just drop it, it's our first night living together."

She shook her head , before pushing him down onto the bed, " I Was thinking of you know making love to my handsome fiancée, but cooking us some dinner for two," with a smile Scotty now pulled her closer, as the two spent the entire afternoon making love. They both needed this more than anything else, right now.

When the steam had finally risen, the two lay together naked on their bed, still breathing heavily from having very intense, spicy sex," Do you think we rushed getting this whole married thing?" she asked.

Scotty breathed out heavily," No, why?"

"I'm just asking, I just want our wedding to be something that we would remember," still fearing that Celeste would ruin it, while Scotty now kissed her lips.

"Don't worry Lil, I just can't wait to see my bride walkin down the aisle to me," but however the two were still nervous about the whole thing. Lilly now glanced over at him," You're just waiting for our wedding night, to have me all to yourself."

He chuckled softly," Yeah I am, also heard about the three of you shoppin inside of Victoria's secret," showing her a photo on his phone. Lilly's eyes widened," Who took the photo?"

"Nick, accidently sent it to the boss. Had to see the look on his face," Scotty replied, while watching her turn onto her other side, so that Lilly was now looking at him," Not like he really cared Lil."

Her lips curled into a smile," The three of us saw him while we were shopping, I didn't know that boss had a girlfriend," seeing that Scotty had absolutely no idea about that, "He was just standing there, looking clueless, kind of amusing."

With now the day half over, the two continued to enjoy their first night living together, but soon had discovered that Lilly was pregnant just a month later, which was also a month before their wedding. Things now soon took a turn for the worst, after her doctor had confirmed her pregnancy.

Just as she was looking into the mirror, at her still thin stomach, Scotty now came behind her," We're still going to have that wedding that we both want, havin a baby ain't going to stop that."

She exhaled deeply," I'm not going to the restaurant Scotty, not with her there. Celeste ruins every damn thing!" as Scotty trying to keep her calm for their baby's sake. He knew that this woman wasn't going to stop until she got her way," We're going because we love each other, besides your dad is looking forward to us getting married. "

Lilly sighed knowing that tonight was going to be one that she would never forget.


	9. The Dinner With Both Parents

Once inside the restaurant, they were lead into a private room, where everyone was already seated around a large table. Once seated, that's when Celeste started to bicker with Paul, while at the same time Rosa was doing the same exact thing to Ramiro.

Both Lilly and Scotty each exchanged looks towards one another, knowing what they were in for. Yet that had already happened, since they both had a tendency to bicker constantly. When the waiter came in to take down everyone's orders, including their drink of choice, as Lilly heard Celeste commenting on what she had ordered, but was ignored.

Just five minutes later, Celeste now stood up," I'd like to say something."

"Haven't you already said enough," Paul snapped," Just sit down Celeste!", as she quickly shut him up," No, not done yet."

Paul knew that he wasn't going to let his wife ruin this," I think you are," but instead his wife overrode him, acting as if she herself was more important that he was," Look at us, just sitting around awaiting this wedding that probably will end up in divorce, just like all of these young marriages always turn out to be, although you too look very happy now, things can get ugly just like my husband's brief relationship to your mother."

At that point, Paul now took control, stopping his wife from uttering out another word," I'm sorry for my wife's behavior, I on the other hand am looking forward to walking Lilly down the aisle at her wedding, to a man that I know loves and cares so much about her. I wish you both so much happiness," as everyone now toasted to the couple.

Then Ramiro spoke, before speaking in Spanish directly to the couple before Rosa had spoken. At least she wasn't bitter or full of negative energy, but was extremely excited for the wedding.

While everyone waited for their food to arrived, both Christina and Lilly were chatting up a storm. It had seemed as if the two sisters really were getting along quite well, that is until Finn came into the room, as he now sat down besides his soon to be brother in-law.

Scotty then struck up a conversation with him, until the waiter came back with everyone's food. Although Lilly had just ordered a salad, it didn't stop her from eating slowly, trying to enjoy the dinner with both her father and Scotty's parents.

During this whole time, Celeste kept her eye on Lilly," You need to eat more than just a salad Lilly; I know that he may like you thin, but it's not that healthy. I know that your mother probably never fed you a good meal or you sister for that matter."

That's when Paul slammed his hand down on the table, "I heard about enough of this nonsense, do not ruin their wedding Celeste, I mean it," he warned," Lilly's waited a long time to find someone right."

" Well if you actually stuck around Paul, you might have realized what problems your daughters have," which now made Lilly speak up," ENOUGH, I've completely have had it with your comments. You know what I don't want you even at our wedding. My father had no choice but to leave my mom, you never met her but my sister and I still love her because she was our mother not you!" 

Celeste now shot her a look," Your mother probably would have been too drunk to attend anyways," which had Christina seeping with rage. Paul now got up and excused them both, before the two began arguing outside.

At that point, Lilly now felt Scotty now placing his hand onto her stomach; she knew that he already loved their baby more than anything else in the world. He then quickly removed his hand, so that nobody else would know about the pregnancy, especially a certain someone whom was known to blurt out things.

Somehow Celeste got pissed and had ended up driving away, but that was a good thing. The big family dinner actually turned out to be much better, after she had left. Christina now mentioned about Lilly upcoming Bachorlette party, but didn't provide any details," You're going to really be surprised Lil."

Lilly smiled," I can't wait, even Kat's been keeping me in suspense," looking extremely forward this, knowing that it was on her last night being single," Just hope that Scotty's bachelor party doesn't get too rowdy."

"Is that so Lil, "he said now looking directly into her blue eyes," Why you'd think I'd land up with some stripper?" noticing the look on her face," You know me better than that Lil."

Shaking her head, as Lilly took a sip of water," I also have known you to be a Casanova with the ladies, Frankie, the former ADA Thomas to be exact," seeing him shrugging," Or that suspect we interviewed you basically were flirting with her the whole time, eying her cleavage."

That was indeed very true, but Scotty had no intention of doing anything else," Where was I supposed have looked, they were starin right at me."

" You're a cop Scotty, could have been just looking at her face instead of eying her breasts," Lilly said," Unless you like that type, which I know that you do."

He then realized that she was just teasing him, hearing her laughing from him falling for this," You got me for a moment."

"For a moment," Lilly said with a smile," Liar," she teased," I had you, admit it!"

Even Christina looked amused, but was glad that her sister hadn't brought up the fact about her and Scotty long ago. Besides she knew that Lilly was just miserable because she had nobody to love back then but now she did.

While that was going on, Paul was telling Ramiro a story about his two daughters, when they were little; until Lilly saw him showing several photos to her future father in-law, "Dad, do really have to show those?"

Paul smiled at both her and Christina," It's the only ones that I have Lilly," as Ramiro looked at the other photo," Scotty used to love being naked as a baby, couldn't ever get his clothes to stay on."

"Probably because he always had some girlfriend," Lilly replied," Isn't that so?" until hearing yet another story, which made her roll her eyes. Scotty was clearly enjoying hearing stories about her as a child; it made him realize that hers wasn't always so negative but positive.

By the end of the dinner party, Christina offered to drive their father home while the happily engaged couples said their goodbyes and left.

Once back at home, Scotty now gently rubbed Lilly's stomach, still processing that they were both expecting a baby together," Are you feelin alright, being pregnant?"

Indeed it was a strange question even for him to ask," Yeah, just been tired a lot. I wanted to have a baby for the longest time, and then I got my wish," she said with a small smile," Just didn't think it would happen before our wedding,"

Scotty didn't respond but now lay his head down gently on her stomach, before it let out a loud growl," What the heck did you eat Lil?"

"It's just digesting, that a problem?"

He now moved over onto his side," Nah, just wanted to be closer to our baby. I'm liking the fact inside," touching her stomach," of you is our baby," his eyes looking at extremely soft," At least tonight went well, after she left," seeing now that Lilly was fast asleep.

After planting a kiss on her lips, he then pulled up the blankets closer to her, knowing that Lilly would become his wife next month. Yet had no idea just how crazy both their bachelor and bachelorette parties would be.


	10. Bachlor and Bachlorette Parties

Scotty's bachelor party was more than he had ever expected it to be, especially since it was held in an upscale bar, with all the male members of his squad, other cops and his brother. Indeed this, just happen to be probably the biggest bachelor party that he'd had ever been to.

Of course he was already drinking, while celebrating his last night being single. When a few attractive women passed by him, Scotty was already checking them out. He couldn't help but to look, but was feeling increasingly in the mood for sex. Part of it was nerves about tomorrow, however Scotty resisted any temptation.

While he was celebrating, Lilly was also celebrating across town at a posh bar in a private room. Unlike Scotty's hers was loud, noisy and wild. She wanted it to be like that, but it was Christina whom had planned the whole thing out.

In a way, it was actually fun to let loose on her last night being single," I still can't believe that I'm getting married tomorrow."

Kat groaned, "Better enjoy tonight, before being stuck married to Scotty," she said," Whose a huge pain the ass anyways," before handing a gift bag. Inside were various items for a bath, which was something that Lilly loved to indulge in.

"Thanks," she said, before hearing a certain song. Right away her face turned beet red, as Christina now came back with her second Martini, "Till this day, Lil can't listen to this song. Only my sister would get that drunk and sing half clad in front of everyone."

Even Lindsey whom was Lilly's friend since tenth grade laughed," Until I saw her on the back of some guy's motorcycle; presumably Ray?"

"Yeah don't remind me," the blonde said," He dared me to go up there."

Lindsey grinned," No he didn't, but you two still landed up in bed together that night," recalling how wild her friend was back then," So I'm guessing the sex is much spicier now with Valens?", seeing Lilly blushing," She'll never tell, right Lil?

Just then Christina now pulled out a pink crown from inside of the bag," In honor of your last night being single, you have to wear this," placing it onto of her sisters head. Lilly laughed softly," You're too much Chris."

"I have to be, since you're marrying the biggest pain the ass in Philly."

Speaking of, Scotty now found himself enticed by Frankie, whom was wearing a very revealing outfit. He knew he couldn't get back involved with her again. However, once he been pushed down onto the couch, Scotty pushed her away, "No, I'm getting married. I can't."

"That's too bad isn't it," Frankie pouted, as she now got on top of him," Now where were we?"

Scotty wasn't thrilled nor happy about this, "Get off me Frankie, I'm serious," seeing now that she listened before he got up, "I ain't about to cheat on Lil."

"Can't you just give in for your last night being single?" Frankie asked seductively. When he turned away she stormed off, which wasn't a bad thing. However there was yet another woman, whom was indeed enticing him, so much so that it took Vera to stop him. Although nothing actually happened, just that he was eying this woman.

Vera knew that Scotty lacked self control but wasn't about to let him lose it tonight. After leading him outside, it was clear that the younger man realized what he had almost done," Lil would have never forgiven me."

"You need to keep it together Scotty, even if tonight is your last night being single," Vera said, "You deserve someone good, I never imagined that you'd be marrying Lil."

Breathing out, Scotty nodded," She's right for me Nick, hate to admit it but Lil's something that I never expected I'd be with. Even though she is a pain the ass at times."

Even Vera chuckled," Are you are you want to marry her Scotty?"

"Yeah," Scotty said nodding," I love her."

While Vera went back in, Scotty remained outside, thinking about Lilly. He loved her with all his heart but now took in a deep breath; and composed himself before heading back into the bar. Once inside, he went over to play some pool with few other guys, until getting into a very heated fight, with Mike over something.

It was a good thing that Lilly's Bachelorette party had ended early. She wanted to relax before her big day tomorrow, but was glad that Christina came back with her to her hotel room; that was near the place where the wedding would be taking place.

"Thanks for throwing me the party," Lilly said," I'm glad that you're here Chris."

Christina smiled softly," I wanted to make this night, something that you would remember," seeing that her sister was very happy after everything, "Just hope our evil stepmother isn't there tomorrow."

"Yeah," while watching her sister now turned on the TV. All and all this was a good ending to her wild party that she had attended," Scotty's still not answering his phone."

" He probably turned it off or can't hear it," Christina replied," Just think you'll have him all to yourself from tomorrow on, especially tomorrow night," she said grinning.

At that point Lilly threw a pillow at her," That's exactly how I got busted after you caught Ray and I having sex one night to Mom, " her lips now curled into a smile," Until I caught you and his little brother one night."

Christina now stood up, "I never had sex with his brother."

Liar, I overheard the whole damn thing," Lilly teased," Every moan, scream and sigh," enjoying the fact that she was making her sister cringe, while pulling out a menu," How about we order in a pizza and watch a movie?"

After both eating pizza and watching a movie together, Lilly now got into bed. She was pretty beat, while feeling her heart pounding inside. Indeed she was very nervous but had no idea what was in store for their wedding.


	11. The Wedding to Remember

Lilly's heart didn't seem to stop pounding the next morning, even as Christina was styling her hair. Already her hands were shaking while trying to apply some lipstick, before trying to set it down but in the process knocked her whole makeup bag onto the floor.

"Crap," she muttered, just as Christina placed the blow dryer on the counter. She then went ahead and picked up all the makeup from the floor, noticing that some of it could no longer be used anymore. However, Christina now handed her a bottle of water," Just breathe Lil, this is a good thing."

Letting out a sigh, Lilly took a couple of sips," I've never been this nervous before," as she studied her reflection in the mirror, while watching her sister continue styling her hair. Already, Christina was doing a good job at that, and her makeup as well.

After that the two headed down there, and into a room which was reserved for Lilly. That was where Lilly changed into her wedding dress, while Christina changed in another room before slowly re-entering the room, " It's just me," she said softly, before noticing just how beautiful her sister was ," You look absolutely beautiful Lil."

Indeed the dress was strapless with tiny bead sequins handing on the ends, complete with a set of high heeled white shoes, which match perfectly with it. Lilly now looked in the mirror, studying herself now in her wedding dress. Her hair was down and curled, before turning around," You look great Chris," as the two hugged each other softly before Christina now did some touching up on both her makeup and hair.

Outside, people were slowly took their seats on the chairs. It was a beautiful warm, sunny day outside, just perfect. Over where they were to be married under, multicolored roses hung down. Of course that was Christina's idea to have that.

Scotty could feel butterflies in his stomach, while drawing in several deep breaths. It was getting pretty close to the time that the ceremony would be starting. While he waited outside, inside Paul slowly made his way into the room; seeing his eldest daughter all decked out in her wedding dress.

Lilly nearly took his breath away; the same as the day that she was born," Your beautiful," he said, looking at his beautiful daughter," I can't believe that your getting married," as his lips curled into a smile.

"Dad your crying," seeing that indeed he was," I never seen you cry before."

Paul was crying out happiness for her, as he now opened up a small jewelry box, inside was a small diamond heart necklace, " I bought this for you when you were born," before clasping it around her neck.

Lilly now was crying as well, before hugging him Indeed today was an emotional one" I guess we better head down there."

Once they were outside, the music came on signaling her arrival. Everyone now stood up, as Paul now slowly began walking his daughter down the aisle. At the end of it, Scotty was breathless seeing Lilly in her wedding dress. To him she looked so breathtaking; he couldn't take his eyes off of hers for a single second.

Once Lilly had arrived at the end, the two now faced each other since they were going to say their own vows; instead of the traditional ones. Scotty then took her hand," I promise to always protect you not only as my partner but as my wife. You always have meant so much to me Lil; do you take me to be your husband and partner?" 

Lilly nodded," I do," as she slid his wedding band down his finger. Through her tears of happiness, Lilly managed to speak, while Celeste rolled her eyes constantly as she frowned," Ten to one their marriage won't work out," she mumbled softly so that only her husband could hear her remark.

"Quiet Celeste," Paul warned, as he heard his wife continue to mumble things out.

Although the couple didn't hear, Celeste's harsh putdowns, instead Lilly now spoke," I promise to be the wife that I know that I can be. To protect you not only as my husband and friend but as well as my partner. I love you so much, you mean everything to me."

Scotty now held her wedding ring in her his hand," I do," as he spoke to her in Spanish; hearing her response before slipping the ring onto her finger. At that time, they were both pronounced husband and wife. The two now shared their first kiss together as husband and wife, it was slow and romantic as everyone cheered and clapped for them.

Much to her surprise, Lilly was carried up the aisle and into a room that been reserved for them. It gave them some time before entering the hall, for the first time as a married couple.

"I love you," she murmured softly, giving him another kiss, their hands remained on her stomach; sharing the joy of having a baby as well.

Scotty could sense that something was bothering her," Don't let Celeste get to you, I heard her remarks right before you walked down the aisle. This is our day Lil," giving her another kiss.

Once the two walked into the hall, everyone clapped for them as Scotty led her over to their table. The band was playing soft music, while the waiters began serving drinks and handing out menus," Some place huh?"

"Yeah," Scotty replied as the two now sat closer together as they posed for some pictures. Soon after the couple heard their wedding song beginning to play, as Scotty now led Lilly onto the dance floor. Indeed it was the same song that had been playing in the car, on the ride home from Louie's wedding.

Lilly gazed up into her husband's eyes, seeing the love in his eyes, knowing now why he always thought of her during this song; Wonderful Tonight. As they continued to dance, Celeste rolled her eyes," He'll leave her, guy like that," as Paul now shot her a look," I don't see why she even loves him, clearly he doesn't."

Halfway through the song, Lilly now placed Scotty's hand onto her stomach," Twins," she mouthed softly, seeing his reaction.

"I love you," he mouthed back.

After their first dance, she then danced with her father. He couldn't help but to smile, throughout the entire song. Soon after Christina then joined them, yet it was emotional for him to be dancing with both of his daughters.

Everything was watching them except for her squad, whom was still discussing something about a current case they were working on. Vera was whispering loudly, about some suspect. Kat was trying to shush him while shooting daggers at ADA Bell, "You do know were at a wedding?" she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Vera mumbled.

Shortly after the dance was over, the food now was being served. Paul now came on stage to propose a toast to the newlywed couple," I just want to toast Lilly and her husband a long and happy marriage, filled with love. She has chosen a man that can protect, cherish and love her in the many years to come."

Then Ramiro spoke in Spanish, wishing the couple the same. Lilly already adored her father in-law, and mother in-law as well, who were both very good to her. Scotty now got on stage as he glanced over at his wife," Lil and I have known each other for seven years but she's not just my wife but my best friend. I once had saved her life, because I protected her when she needed me the most. Every day that I'm with Lil, I feel complete. We're also expectin twins, Lil's three months along."

Everyone now clapped, as Lilly now came closer before Scotty bent down to kiss her stomach; twice. It was a moment of happiness, before they shared several kisses.

Then everything went from good to bad, once Celeste had started in again. With the booze flowing, a fight now broke out, but brought up some not so nice stuff about her mother as well.

Celeste then mentioned something which made Scotty now led his wife outside, where he held her close near a few gardens surrounded by roses," I love you, I don't care what she thinks or says." Lilly now breathed in his scent, needing him right now, "Ellen gave me you, that's means a lot to me."

For a moment silence surrounded them, until she let herself relax. After awhile, the two came back in while people were dancing on the floor. She even noticed that her father was dancing with Rosa, before Ramiro now led her onto the floor. Lilly smiled while dancing with him to a song that he wanted to dance with her to.

Afterwards, it was time to cut the cake, which had on top a bride and groom dressed like detectives, one was even holding a miniature case box. Trouble now ensued, as fight broke out as Christina now pushed Celeste hard as she fell directly onto the cake.

"I think we both got out wish," Lilly said, kissing her husband. Scotty chuckled softly, before seeing Paul pulling Celeste up as he ushered her to the bathroom. Everyone was still laughing about it, when while they were eating the other various assortment of desserts.

During this, Lilly now stood up, as every single woman in the woman stood behind her. Somehow the bouquet just happened to hit her sister in the head," Damn it Lil," Christina said reacting to being hit before picking up the bouquet, before being knocked to the ground by ADA Bell whom had tripped and fell over something, " Get hell off me!" she yelled.

When the wedding was finally over, the two now got into the limo. Lilly then snuggled up against her husband's shoulder, as they finally were able to relax again. Once they were back at their apartment, Scotty was feeling miserable with a bad headache as he changed and laid down, while Lilly changed before making herself something to eat.

Indeed today didn't go without disaster but yet it was memorable. Tomorrow night they were leaving for their honeymoon, which would also have a series of problems or so they thought.


	12. The Honeymoon trip to Hawaii from Hell

Although now the two were headed to Hawaii, which seemed to be a better choice. The flight of course had its own share of problems. One was due to the weather, in which delayed their connecting flight. While stuck at the airport, the two were in hell. Scotty was becoming a bit antsy wanting just to be in Hawaii but yet hated the fact that their connecting flight was delayed.

It had only worsened, much to the point that their flight was then cancelled. Lilly exhaled deeply, "Now what?"

Scotty didn't want to go back home, knowing that they were both looking forward to their honeymoon together;" We could still try and get a flight out to Miami when the storm blows over."

Lilly wasn't too thrilled about this," How about we see if we can get another flight out to Hawaii tomorrow. Be worth it," squeezing his hand," I much rather go there than Miami."

He nodded, as the two of them got up and headed over to a hotel to spend the night. Once there, she took out her laptop and began searching for a flights to Hawaii, before making reservations. Then Lilly called the hotel that they were supposed be staying at an informed them as well.

When that was finished the two were bored, since they had nothing else to do; due to the bad storm outside. Scotty eventually ran out to get them something to eat, but they mostly watched lame TV shows just to pass the time," I never knew just how much crap there is ."

Lilly nodded," Yeah, there's still a few good shows left," feeling the need to do something," Some honeymoon right?"

"We're not exactly on ours yet, not until we're in Hawaii," Scotty said kissing her.

During the night, the two lay awake hearing their neighbors having loud sex next door. In fact, it had seemed as if it was never going to end. Scotty knew that his bride wasn't getting any sleep from this," It was worse when we heard you dad goin at it, that time."

Lilly groaned, "Don't remind me, it was bad enough that night. "

Scotty nodded in agreement, as they both heard the sounds increasing. By now he too wanted it to stop," I'll call the front desk."

"No let me, "but that's when the noise had finally stopped.

Early the next morning, it happened again. What was worse was the fact that their flight got delayed once again, but only for a few hours. After showing, Lilly still didn't feel any better, having virtually gotten any sleep last night," At least tonight I'll be able to have a descent night's sleep."

As soon as they had gotten to the airport, and were able to board; they sat down together. Lilly felt the excitement but hoped they were being able to get there without any more problems. She was wrong, when three older woman sat down behind them, one going on and on about her various ailments.

Scotty took her hand," This is our time," as he leaned over to kiss her," After that we'll be focusing on their arrivals," glancing down at her stomach.

During the flight, they had to remain in their seats due to turbulence. It had seemed as if this flight wasn't going to end, until they touched down in Hawaii. Taking a hold of his wife's hand, Scotty led her out and down to baggage claim.

After getting their luggage, the two headed over to a rental car place. Lilly tried to relax at bit while breathing in some warm air. Their hotel was beautiful that overlooked a beach, which wasn't such a bad thing at all.

Upon putting their luggage down inside of their room, the two were tired from their flight but eager to enjoy their honeymoon here together, "How about we relax then go out later for dinner?"

Lilly nodded," That sounds good," giving him a small smile," How about I relax you," as she pushed him down onto the bed, before he pulled her down. Her lips now covered his, while he slowly tugged at her to remove her dress.

Once she did, his shirt landed up on the floor; soon the last of their clothes resided there. Their breaths became harder while they moved together, their hearts each beating frantically inside. Steam now covered the windows as the newlyweds continued making love. When it passion finally broke, the two now lay there together, each content.

Scotty leaned over capturing her lips, before kissing her bare stomach twice. This was the relief they both were in need of, "Is that what you wanted to do to me last night?"

"Not quite," her lips curling into a wicked smile," You'll see later."

He grinned, seeing that Lilly probably wanted to eat. She always was hungry after having sex, but more now being pregnant," Let me guess, you're hungry and so are they."

Lilly nodded," We could call room service."

"Or go out for dinner," he said interrupting her," I think we'll do that, unless you want to stay naked in bed all night."

She snuggled against the blankets, "Perhaps I want to," she giggled," It's the first night on our honeymoon."

"Is that right Detective," he said leaned over to kiss her, "So do I have to order some room service?"

Lilly smiled," It is nice, considering that I'm carrying twins."

"That going to be your excuse, for everything," questioned Scotty, "May I remind you that you waited until we were dancin at our weddin to tell me the news. Couldn't have told me before."

He saw the wicked smile on her face, before seeing that Lilly had changed her mind. After they had both showered and dress, the two went out for dinner. During dinner, the two enjoyed their meals while enjoying the atmosphere. Later on they walked along the shore together, each breathing in the ocean air.

Indeed their honeymoon trip would be a memorable but one that wouldn't go without any problems along the way...


	13. Honeymoon harassing phone calls

The warmth of the hot sun, felt good as Lilly was lying on a longue chair, wearing nothing but sunglass and a bikini on. She could hear the gulls cries mixing with the sound of tide coming in and out, while breathing in softly. Today was so perfect and calm, Lilly could definenly get used to this. Being out there, without having to worry about anything was a great feeling.

Just then the sound of her cell was now heard, Scotty also groaned softly, " Thought you left it in the room."

" I took it just in case of emergency," she replied, while drawing in a breath. Usually Lilly would answer it but, didn't this time. No, she was on her honeymoon, and besdies it wouldn't be anyone from their squad calling anyway.

Lilly now got up and heading down to the shore, she was already starting to show a bit. Yet, it didn't bother her at all, even as she continued to stroll along the shore. The warmth on the sunshine on her skin, the sounds of the waves going in and out, indeed it was truly a relaxing place to be.

However when she finally had returned, Scotty was lying on his stomach still sunbathing. While applying more sunscreen, her cell rang once again, " I thought you turned it off?", he asked.

Upon pulling it out, Lilly sighed deeply," She doesn't know when to quit," referring to her evil stepmother," Already left one message and now this."

Scotty didn't respond but continued to enjoy the hot sun beating down on his bare back, while feeling his wife rubbing some sunblock onto his skin. He could very well get used to this, " We could live here not have to worry about anythin."

" I think you've had too much sun," Lilly replied,while grabbing a bottle of water out of the cooler," You want a bottle."

" Nah, I'm good," he answered without picking up his head. Now as she sat back in her chair, Lilly sipped on some water, taking snapping a photo of her husband lying there. It a way he was really relaxing, which was a good thing for him to be doing.

Shortly after putting the camera away, she then lay back while enjoying the sunshine. When another hour had passed, her phone rang once again. Lilly sighed, just wanting her stepmother to stop calling for once.

However the calls never ceased to stop, which now was ticking Scotty off big time, as he grabbed her phone out of her hand and powered it down," I don't want to hear that thing goin off." 

Just then his cell now rang, " Oh so it's alright for you to have your cell on?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows , seeing Scotty looking at something on his blackberry," Are you even listening to me?"

" Yeah I heard you Lil, just checkin sports scores," he said, right as Lilly grabbed it out of his hand, seeing that he was texting someone," Vera, what's this about no work on our honeymoon don't you understand?"

Scotty sighed," This is important Lil."

"Or I see," as she grabbed her beach bag," I guess work is more important than us being together on our honeymoon!"

He could see the anger on her face," Look calm down Lil, I wasn't texting Nick about work," as his phone rang. By now Lilly was even angerier nowing know her stepmother was leaving him messages as well, while looking through the rest of his texts, she realized that he was texting Frankie, several times.

" You're a fucking liar Scotty, already sent four text messages to Frankie. Trying to tell me something?"

Scotty shook his head," Go ahead and read them Lil, it ain't like you think," this part he was indeed telling the truth. These texts were strickly business related and not anything else.

However Lilly wasn't impressed," Oh come on Scotty, I know you better!"

" Look, I haven't cheated on you once, that's the truth. Frankie's been blackmailin me for a long time, even before we had gotten together."

She knew not to believe him, upon seeing the wrote love on a certain message," How can I even believe what you are saying is the truth?"

He now stood up, " I ain't lying Lil, and Frankie wrote that message I didn't," looking straight into her eyes. Lilly exhaled softly," Crap, this is exactly what Celeste," realizing something that made perfect sense," What if she got Frankie involved as her plan to try and break us up?"

Scotty nodded," Are you thinking as a detective or as my wife."

" Both, it makes sense Celeste making harassing phone calls and Frankie's text messages. She orchestrated the whole damn thing."

However, as Lilly sat down next to him, she couldn't believe what had almost happened," I got mad at you for no reason. She's gone way too far."

Scotty now got up as he held out his hand," C'mon, " leading his wife back to their hotel room. Lilly now began getting undressed, noticing that he was watching her," What you find me sexy pregnant?"

He moved closer without a word, capturing her lips. Lilly moaned softly, feeling her heart beating faster, knowing that they both were in love with one another. The kiss grew demanding, before they went into the bathroom and closed the door.

That's when the phone rang in their hotel room, inside the bathroom, Lilly pulled Scotty closer," Let it ring," as they stepped into the hot shower together.

However there was a chance that their honeymoon would be better or not…


	14. Romance, Blackout and Seperation

Since then their honeymoon was indeed fun and romantic, of course that included the friendly, familiar banters that they usually had. However, the night before they were supposed to return home, the power just happened to go out.

Lilly kept the windows open for fresh air, even though it was still hot and humid outside. In addition, she had plently of bottles of water, and some bag snacks that she had gotten from downstairs. Still it wasn't enough, even for her being almost four months pregnant with twins. Indeed, Lilly was already starting to crave things.

She now felt a cold washcloth on her the back of her neck," Thanks," as Scotty proceeded to blot both her face and neck,"I could really go for some chocolate frozen yogurt about now."

" It's a blackout Lil," he reminded her, before seeing her opening a big bag of cheddar popcorn," That's what your eatin?"

Lilly pointed to her stomach," They want it," pulling the bag away from him. However, between the blackout and the heat was indeed causing them both to get into a very bad fight. It had gotten so bad, that neither of them were speaking to each other, but instead Lilly sat out on the balcony, while meditating. She wasn't going to let her husband ruin their last night of their honeymoon.

Except now ,Scotty was still in a bad mood," The whole time, she bothered us. Your dad doesn't even give a shit Lil."

She then turned her head," In case you haven't realized, my father and her are currently seperated, after Celeste stormed off last week. Or perhaps, you don't care that this is also stressing out the twins, that I'm carrying inside of me!"

" What if that's ain't true?"

Lilly's eyes widened, as she now got up," Of now you don't believe me, coming from someone who kisses my stomach; morning , noon and night. Your full of fucking shit Scotty," as she slammed the door behind her.

She didn't care that she was outside, but wasn't going to let her husband ruin her pregnancy either. Besides, Lilly was happy to be finally pregnant, after years of yearning for a child. However as she remained outside on the balcony, she had wondered if she was in fact; made a mistake in marrying him.

It made perfect sense, in the way that Scotty was acting for the past few days. He probably wanted to be single again; enjoying that life he liked so much, rather than being a husband. Lilly could understand his reasons behind that, but had wondered why he never displayed this before.

Upon getting up, she went back inside, confirming what she already had suspected. Scotty was standing by the bed," I shouldn't have proposed, I rushed into somethin that ain't there."

She nodded ,not once feeling upset by it," We still are friends, I'm not goin to prevent you from seein them," motioning to her stomach," This is exactly what Celeste wants for us."

" This has nothin to do with her Lil, I ain't husband material. My life was better when I was single, I liked that life."

Lilly sighed deeply," We'll separate once we get back, but you're still their father. I want you to be in their lives."

" I ain't desertin them Lil," he said now touching her stomach," I love them, sorry about not belivin you. I did, still do," before pulling Lilly into an embrace," We're still friends, and partners."

As she held onto him, she cried softly, wanting so much have been a wife. Scotty completely understood her reasons," You didn't fail Lil, I'm still going to be there for you and them. I promise."

Once they broke their embrace, Lilly now swallowed back her tears. She knew that Scotty would keep his promise, and that they would always be friends. This marriage wasn't simply made to last, but their friendship was.

Except now the heat was worsening,as she took off her shirt exposing her bra," This heat is bad, good thing that they aren't kicking yet," just as Scotty handed her a cold bottle of water," Managed to keep this cool, in some cooler I had."

" You got any ice cream?"

Scotty shook his head, "Nope, but you need to drink Lil," as he placed a cold washcloth around her neck., while she put her hair back in a bun. Indeed the heat was getting to them both, but an hour later, a bad storm blew in, which was a welcomed relief.

As Lilly lay in bed, now naked due to the heat, she glanced over ," You could still lie in bed with me, be closer to them, your still their father." Scotty got off the couch and climbed into bed, moving closer to her ," I know I've broke your heart."

"No," she said softly," you didn't, I knew that you weren't happy after we walked down the aisle. We tried to make it work, but perhaps we're just made to be friends. "

He felt a huge wave of relief, coming off him. Lilly could see that in his eyes," So, what do you think they are going to be?", trying to change the topic.

" I don't know, I say that one of them is a boy."

She shook her head," Or two girls, " grinning at him," I always had wanted a little girl, "her eyes twinkling with love. Lilly hoped that she would at least have one daughter, but whateveri t was she would love it anyways.

Even though now, now she was lying there topless next to him. It was only due to the hot weather, as her hand rested down on his chest. That's when the power came back on, as Scotty got up to turn on the A/C as then closed the windows, " Get some sleep Lil."

" Sleep with me, " she whispered, wanting one more last night of comfort. Scotty obliged as he lay back down next to her," Celeste nor Frankie had nothin to do with us. We did have fun here, you deserve to have someone who can be a husband."

Lilly sighed deeply, as the two spent practically the whole night in silence, haivng practically no idea what was going to happen tommorrow on the flight home, which would included some pesty neighbors, and cancelled connecting flight, which would led them to either back together or seperated for good.


	15. The horrible trip back

From the moment, which their plane had took off, things got from bad to worse. For instance, her laptop was crashing frequently; Scotty's portable DVD player wasn't working, so therefore they both couldn't watch any movies. To top it all off, the woman next to her, kept on banging her arm into her.

Lilly now glanced over at her husband, hating the fact she had made an agreement with him, that he would get the window seat on the way back. Even when the flight attends came around offering drinks; the woman next to her was extremely loud, upon voicing what she wanted to drink.

Clearly she was a very disturbed individual, even going so far as to start a fight with her husband, whom was sitting a seat across from hers. However this was n't compared to the turbulence that signaled for people to put their seatbelts back on, which made things worse.

"You alright?" Scotty asked, looking at her concerned.

She breathed in gently," I have to pee badly," while trying to hold it in, as the ride became bit bumpier. Lilly swallowed hard, as her hand rested on her stomach. This had to be the worst flight she had ever been on, until the plane finally touched down, with more bad news.

Their connecting flight had been cancelled, due to a series of bad storms. Already Philadelphia had been hit badly by them, making it impossible for planes to take off or land. Lilly slowly rose to her feel, waiting patiently for the woman next to her to move. It seems as it was forever, as the woman waited for people to pass by.

Finally she did, as the two finally bad it off the plane. Lilly automatically ran into the women's room, bumping once again into the woman. Two of the stalls were out of order, but it was typical that this idiot had to take the last available stall. Lilly was fuming until another stall had opened up, she immediately went in.

Afterwards, she came out and headed down to baggage claim to find her husband. Scotty was still waiting," Better now?"

"Yeah, "watching him lifting both their bags off of the belt, "We better call a cab, and get to a hotel."

Once the two made it to the hotel, Lilly paid for their room this time. However Scotty took the couch instead, which disappointed her," It's better off if we don't sleep together."

She nodded softly, understanding that their marriage wasn't meant to be. It clearly wasn't, but they were still friends. Maybe it was better to go back to that way, "So when we get back you're going to move out?"

"No, I'll sleep downstairs. We're not going to tell anyone, or make this legal with the lawyers. There isn't any reason for me to move out as of yet. You and I are getting along fine, we ain't arguing or nothin. People do that separate but remain in the same house together."

Lilly understood, she knew that what Scotty was saying was true. Besides they were getting along like they usually did, " Some honeymoon right?"

He nodded, watching her lie down on the bed, " You're hungry?"

" Of course, could go for some fries about now."

Scotty chuckled," How about we call for a delivery instead, Pizza?"

Later on while they both were trying to sleep, Lilly turned over, " Scotty I'm hungry, " not wanting to get up. Scotty groaned loudly, as he turned over onto his other side. He wanted to sleep, but found it increasingly difficult to sleep on this hard couch.

" Chocolate ice cream with hot fudge," she mumbled, " In a large waffle cone."

He sighed," Go backto sleep Lil."

" I can't I'm hungry," Lilly replied, " I don't want to get up." Normally she would fall back to asleep, but Scotty now got up as he quickly dressed, before leaving. He ended up, getting lost twice before coming back with her ice cream.

Lilly sat up, enjoying her sweet treat, " Thanks, " seeing that Scotty had also gotten her a bottle of water as well. He didn't look so thrilled, especially after being woken up," Enjoy," he mumbled before undressing and lying back down on the rock hard couch.

Once Lilly had finished she now fell back asleep, feeling very satisfied. During the middle of the night, he heard her getting up to close the window, " keep the window open Lil."

" No, I'm freezing," she replied, while pulling up the blankets closer to her. After that the two were back fast asleep, until Lilly was awakened by the sound of him groaning," Will you shut hell up Scotty!"

He sighed," I can't sleep Lil."

" Then be quiet, I'm trying to," she murmured, trying to desperately seek some sleep. Scotty sighed again," My backs hurtin me."

That's when he had realized that Lilly had fallen back asleep again. She needed her sleep, especially while pregnant. However Scotty now turned on his phone, as he texted Stillman; alerting him about their late return back. Using the cell was now alright, since they were no longer on their honeymoon.

After turning it off, Scotty now turned over; trying to find some sleep.

When morning had arrived, the two had discovered that their shower wasn't working. Lilly wasn't thrilled by this at all," Great, I was looking forward to a long, hot shower."

" Me too Lil, considering that my back's hurtin bad."

Shaking her head, " It's your own fault Scotty, could have chose to sleep with me, and waited until we had gotten back to sleep apart."

" Don't start Lil," he warned," Bad enough, the next flight out is for late tonight."

Lilly sighed, " Great," she muttered, knowing that this was going to be a very long, tiring trip home.


	16. Back together in Love

Things were very different, when the two arrived back home. Scotty had dropped this whole wanting to separate business while on the plane. He knew that he couldn't give up on their marriage,especially since they were not even married a month yet.

Lilly couldn't be more pleased, especially now hearing that her father was on the verge of divorcing Celeste. The two remained seperated, which was a good thing. Besides, she could live without her idiot stepmother.

" Chris dropped me an e-mail, wants me to come over to help Dad out," seeing Scotty sorting through their mail," What are you doing?"

He now looked up," Seperatin the important stuff, from the none," noticing that his wife wasn't too keen on his sorting skills, " I forgot you pay the bills."

" Someone's got to," she said, " Just remember we have a sonogram appointment tommorrow morning," which instantly reminded Scotty," It's also our first day back at work."

Lilly rolled her eyes as she went into the next room, and opened the door, seeing that the whole room was painted a light green color," You know anything about this?"

Scotty shrugged, as he wrapped both of his hand around her stomach, wondering about the twins that were growing inside of his wife. Yet was very nervous to becoming a father, while Lilly's hands now rested on top of his," I keep thinkin that one is a girl, I always wanted one."

He hadn't had a single clue as to what they were having," We can have on of each."

" No, their identical. So it's either two boys or two girls," as a smile crept onto her face, as she turned to face him. The look on his face was one that had to be seen, before Lilly walked out the nursery, " You are one nervous Daddy."

Scotty swallowed hard, as he darted into the bathroom and threw up. Indeed his nerves already had gotten to him; big time. Much to the point that he was throwing up throughout the entire day, upon her mentioning their unborn children.

When the next morning had arrived, they were both late to work. Vera was the first to greet them, grinning at them," So where's your husband; Lilly Valens?"

Lilly shot him a look," In the bathroom having morning sickness. Drove me insane last night," noticing that Jefferies was chucking," Between him and my cravings, I barely get any sleep."

" Are you you aren't having triplets there Lil?", Jefferies teased," Scotty told us all about last night, with you craving fries."

She groaned," That never happened, not after he tripped and fell over his sneakers. Of course, that came along with him throwing them in a fit of anger, while muttering in Spanish. He then stubbed his toe on something on the way downstairs, causing him curse loudly."

Kat shook her head, " Good thing that I'm not married. Scotty's one heck of a pain the ass, I don't know why you married him Lil."

An hour later, Lilly was pratically fuming at him, as he made wild turns; missing the building twice. Once inside the waiting room, she began to reading a pregnancy magazine, while he played some game with his cellphone Once her name had been called, the two were then lead into a room.

When the doctor came in, she now lay back; exposing her stomach. After applying some gel, he then began to run the transducer against her skin. Both now looked up, seeing their twins on the screen. Scotty was awed by this, as they listened to the doctor pointing out various stuff.

Once they heard the sound of their heartbeats, the two now glanced over; feeling the joy of becoming parents. Lilly's eyes twinking in happiness, as she turned her attention back on to their unborn babies.

When the sonogram was completed, Scotty now gently rubbed the gel off of her stomach," It's amazing seein them both."

Lilly smiled soflty," Their both healthy, that's the most important part," she said before getting off the table, and heading into the bathroom. After setting another appointment, Scotty now drove into South Philly to Geno's to be exact.

As the two were eating together, outside, they couldn't help but smile," So to the man who wanted out of being married, certainly changed his mind?"

" I was wrong Lil, I thought I wasn't making a good husband," as Lilly now touched his hand. She loved him a lot, and he knew that all too well. Besides the fact that he could never leave the woman that he adored so much," Just forget about this."  
Lilly nodded, as she took another bite out of his cheesesteak," So how about after work we start shoppin around for baby stuff?"

He now remembered something, " Isn't tonight both you and Chris are going to your dad's house to help him out?"

She sighed," Yeah, It completely slipped my mind. We'll go shopping this weekend, I think we're both going to spoil them rotten."

" No just a certainly partner slash wife of mine."

" Yeah, Yeah, but better head back," knowing that it was now going to get very interesting now that her parnter was also her husband. Especially once they had arrived back at PPD, Lilly was glowing radiently, as she walked in.

Scotty on the other hand was a bit calmer now, as went into Stillman's office," Is Poker still on for tonight Boss, Lil's goin to be at her dad's house, helping him around. He's on his way to getting a divorce."

" Good thing," John replied," So I heard you almost backed out of marriage."

He sighed as he closed the door behind," Made a fool out of myself on our honeymoon. Guess I thought I wasn't cut out for being married. Lil means too much to me, I screwed up. Good thing they were only just words. Could have broken her heart forever."

John nodded," You did the right thing Scotty. I know you love her."

While Scotty had plans for tonight, Lilly had no idea what was to happen later on at her father's house, but it wasn't anything bad this time.


	17. Christina's surprise

Once Lilly had gotten to her father's house, she immediately started to help both Finn and Christina clean up the house. Celeste completely wrecked the house, before she left. That's when Lilly saw their father now walking into the living room, he was glad to her.

" So how did it go this morning?" he asked. Lilly smiled," Fine, their both healthy," she replied, as she resumed cleaning. Christina now let out a sigh, "Celeste is one hell of a bitch, completely left this whole house a mess!"

" Christina Lynn, watch your mouth," Paul said sternly, " She's still my wife, " noticing that his eldest daughter was grinned," Don't you start Lilly!"

Instead, Lilly shook her head and continued to clean, while rolling her eyes at Finn, whom was also amused. However, Paul also caught that as well, but didn't say anthing. He didn't want to add anymore stress, onto his pregnant daughter.

After the living room and kitchen had been cleaned, the sisters now each shared a laugh, while Lilly threw a towel at her," So what are you hiding?"

Christina giggled, before exiting the room. However they also had to share a room, which meant one had to sleep on the top and the other on the pull out bed. Of course the two sister continued arging over where each one was going to sleep, until Christina lost.

That's when Lilly saw that grin of hers again," What's up, I know that look."

" I'm pregnant Lil, just found out yesterday,"as she exhaled," The doctor told me that I'm two months along. Of course Lilly couldn't have been happier for her, as they talk about what they both were wanting. In many ways, it was a good thing to have Christina back in her life.

Around 3am, Lilly came downstairs in search of something to eat; when she had discovered that her father's whole kitchen was flooded, in addition to the whole living room as well. Automatically, she flipped on the lights; before running back upstairs and into her father's bedroom, " Dad wake up."

Paul groaned as he turned over," What's wrong Lilly?"

" The whole downstairs is completely flooded," which automatically woke him up. In fact, he immediately got out of bed and headed downstairs and was able to shut off the water, " Go wake up your brother now!"

Doing as she was told, Lilly now went into Finn's room and woke him up. As clumsy as he was, Finn had ended up tripping over the last step and landing directly into the water, "What the hell?"

" Go into the basement and get me some tools."

When Finn started to go downstairs he then shouted back up," It's also flooded!"

Paul groaned,knowing that his house already had flood damage, but automatically went into the garage; which was bone dry as he found some tools," I'm going to take care of this myself."

In addition to the carpets and barefloors being damanged, the furniture was as well. In fact, Lilly opened her mouth by offering both her father and brother to come and live with her . When Scotty had found out, he nearly hit the roof, after arriving in front of his father in-laws house.

" Lil why didn't you ask me first?"

She shrugged," You think I'm going to have my brother and father stay at a hotel, I'm not, " seeing that Scotty wasn't feeling the same as her," You have a better idea?"

He sighed," How about askin your sister?"

" Can't, Chris's pregnant."

Scotty turned to see his sister in-law's hand resting on her stomach, " When did this happen?"

" Oh about two months ago, why you want proof?", Christina replied," I don't have the room for dad and Finn to stay over."

Just then Paul came up the three of them, " We'll you three don't have to worry, We'll be staying with some neighbors."

That was indeed a big sigh of relief, as Scotty now went inside seeing that the water had done some damange," I could help you, " he said to his father in-law," Get my brother here, we'll have this place good as new."

Lilly knew that this was going to very well turn into something bad between both Scotty and her father, yet it could go the other way. Whatever was going to happen, her mind was on her impending twins, as she and Christina headed out to go baby shopping around 10pm.


	18. The newlywed Tension

A month after this had occurred, Lilly sighed as she looked at the invitation to Stillman's 1st annual Halloween party. Of course, she had many reasons not to want to go. However, knew that her attendance was a must.

Scotty also glanced over at the invitation," I ain't dressing up, "seeing his wife grinning at him, "Not into those kinds of things."

" Are you going to say that when they are born," she asked, pointing to her stomach," When we'll be having two of them practically pulling us out the door to go trick or treating?"

He sighed, "Don't take a tone, Lil. What's this I've been hearing about my wife dressin up like cheerleader?"

Lilly rolled her eyes," Yeah, keep dreaming.."

"So what are you goin as?"

That made her look up, "Now you're interested Scotty, you're so full of shit!"as her hands went to her stomach," I know Daddy's a pain," she said, speaking to her stomach. Scotty's nerves shot up as the glass that he was holding, smashed as it hit the floor.

Automatically he bent down to pick up the pieces," Did you really have to say that?"

"What,_ Daddy_?" amused by the reaction on his face," Maybe you'll have three girls," before he darted into the bathroom and threw up. When he came out, Lilly shook her head, "Are you going to act like this while I'm in the middle of giving birth?"

Scotty took a sip of water, " No, " as he now kissed her cheek," I'll see you later," before he headed off to the park to go for a long run, which worried her since he always ran when it was dark out. By the time he had come back, Scotty already went from running to doing pushups.

After doing sit-ups, he stood up and walked over to his wife's side of the bed. Her hand now rested flat on his chest," Fast heartbeat," she murmured softly," Been working out pretty hard lately."

"You should sleep Lil," he whispered before kissing her lips, "What's wrong."

Lilly smiled softly," I think they just kicked," prompting him to gently pull back her shirt, exposing her swelling abdomen, " Here," as she placed his hand directly on a certain area.

Their eyes now looking at one another in awe," Wow," Scotty whispered; his face had already lit up in joy. His hand gently rubbed her stomach, before hearing her telling him to get into bed.

Soon as they both lay in bed together, Lilly turned over onto her side," So do you want to find out?"

He hesitated, but knew that they probably weren't going to have any more kids after the twins were born," Yeah, " seeing her lips curling into a smile," As for that Halloween party, I do not want us dressin alike."

Lilly chuckled, "We'll go tomorrow and pick out separate costumes alright," before leaned over to kiss him, "I love you."

However due to their busy work schedules the two were unable to make to time get to store; which further complicated this situation. What really got them in a heated discussion was the fact that, the Halloween part was coming up and the two still didn't have a costume to wear.

To top it all off, was the fact that Scotty immediately refused to go as the pregnant couple. He already was being teased at work, for throwing up. This would only make it worse, except that Lilly was insistent on this.

Things slowly went from good to ugly, much to the point that Scotty nearly flipped out over see the Halloween decorations outside, "Lil, why are you decorating the outside."

"Are you really serious," she asked," C'mon Scotty lightens up. Are you really going to be this way even after they are both born?"

Scotty sighed," I ain't made about that Lil, your decoratin skills suck."

"Oh let's see what you can do, "Lilly snapped," Mr. I- So-Perfect."

"Don't take a tone," he replied," Look Lil, I'm just," as he was now interrupted," Nervous, it figures. Always does. Matter of fact, why don't you not come with me on Tuesday when I find out!"

That made him immediately drop his whole attitude," I ain't missin, this. You want us to go exactly as that, fine. Just stop with the whole damn ice queen Lil!" 

The two eventually calmed down, until Scotty noticed something," Your dad's neighbors invited us over for thanksgivin. I thought we agreed that we were goin to have it at my parent's this year."

"Except that one of dad's neighbors also invited your parents as well. They were at our wedding, uninvited of course; courtesy of Celeste."

Just then Lilly's cell rang, as her eyes widened in horror; her father was getting back together with Celeste. She knew it was going to be one hell of a thanksgiving, but the two still had to get through the doctor's appointment and the Halloween party.

One week later…

As Lilly lay back on the table, she felt equally nervous to know what she was carrying. Scotty was standing next to her, feeling the same. Once the gel was applied to her stomach, the doctor then used a transducer, as an image of two fetuses appeared on the screen.

While her doctor continued to inform them about the babies' developments, Scotty felt his nerves shooting up once again. He tried to keep himself composed; knowing that he couldn't act like this once the twins had arrived.

The doctor now looked at the two of them, "Would you two like to know the sex?" considering the fact that the twins were identical. Scotty fainted just as the doctor announced what they were having. Lilly sighed, but wasn't thrilled even after he had come around.

Indeed things were able to get tenser between them.


	19. Halloween tension

Scotty still felt miserable even after he had fainted, as he slowly rose from a chair. His heart was pounding so hard, while drawing in a breath. Just then the door opened as Lilly came inside and quietly shut the door behind her, but she wasn't angry but now very concerned for her husband.

After decided to take him home, the two didn't speak on the way back to their apartment. Once, they had gotten home, Scotty instantly laid down in bed, " I'm sorry Lil."

" It's alright," Lilly replied, before removing both his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt. In that way, it would make him feel a bit more comfortable," Just relax, boss already knows. You need to take it easy."

He then touched her hand," Go to work Lil, I'll be fine."

Once Lilly had entered PPD, Vera immediately looked up," So Scotty fainted huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right as the doctor was announcing the sex of the twins. He had to hit the floor, missed the whole thing."

Vera grinned in amusement, " So Scotty doesn't know."

" Nope, I do plan on surprising him," Lilly replied in a smile, as her hand gently rubbed her stomach. Indeed she had to find a perfect moment to tell him, but made a big effort not to tell anyone as of yet. Moment's later she heard the sound of Vera's voice again," Demonic stepmother line one."

That only caused Lilly to groan, "Tell her that I'm busy," a lie but most certainly did not want to speak with Celeste now. She couldn't understand why her father even took her back, he desevered better. In the meantime, her focus now shifted back to the case. An hour later, Lilly sighed deeply upon looking at her phone, seeing the text message that Scotty had left for her.

Jefferies chuckled, " Let me guess, he's hungry too."

" No, Scotty's just being a pain in my ass. Ever since I became pregnant, he's been on edge. Already hit the floor during this morning, just as we were about to find out the sex, " as she saw the grin on his face," It's not funny, you ever live with him?"

Lilly then walked away, still shaking her head about her husband, wondering what on earth had even possessed her into marrying him. During the middle of the day, she was so caught up on this case that she didn't leave work until 11pm that night.

By then, her feet were absolutely killing her as she climbed into bed. However, Scotty was already snoring quite loudly, making it impossible for Lilly to fall asleep. She let out a long sigh, just as one of the twins began kicking, " Great, "she muttered underneath her breath.

Her hand now softly, stroking her stomach before hitting Scotty with the pillow," SHUT UP!," which immediately woke him. Scotty groaned softly," Damn it Lil!"

" Just shut the hell up!," he now heard her yell.

Scotty now turned over, before feeling another bout of nausea and immediately darted into the bathroom. He was in there for a good solid hour, until he came out. By now his heart was pounding once again, while climbing back into bed.

It was clear that Scotty still wasn't feeling too good, " You don't feel warm, " whispered Lilly as she removed her hand from his forehead," Maybe you're actually coming down with a bug or something."

He exhaled deeply," I'm sorry about faintin during the sonogram."

" It's alright, but right now I'm more worried about you. Maybe you should see a doctor."

That's where Scotty drew the line, " Just have a bug or somethin. It's not a big deal Lil."

Lilly frowned, " What's your problem, just do it."

" Fine, can I go back to sleep," he asked, "Or are you going to badger me somemore Lil?"

She let out a sigh, before pulling the covers up closer to her,indeed this had been hell of a day. By the time Halloween night came around, the two arrived at the party as the pregnant couple; creating instant laughter.

Vera chuckled, "I didn't know that your were pregnant Scotty!"

" Yeah well," Scotty said keeping his hand on his fake stomach," I thought that Lil shouldn't be the only one."

Although the party was going well, Scotty kept on evesdropping trying to find out if his wife would let it slip on what they were expecting. However Lilly made no mention of it, but knew that her husband was clearly listening on the conversation, "Do you mind, " seeing his hand resting on his fake stomach, " Yeah only if that were really true."

Scotty made a face, "Your hurtin my feelings."

" Yeah, Yeah and our twins are each kickboxing inside my stomach," as her hand gently rubbed her stomach," They were doing that while I was trying to sleep last night," seeing his grin," while you were laughing like a manic in your sleep!"

He chuckled," I would talk Lil, you moan a lot."

" I'm moaning because my back hurts, these two are either kicking, stirring or having hiccups. Your making all this noise, and right now I'm starved!," pushing her way through to the table where the chips and dip were.

Scotty rolled his eyes, but an hour later the two left; figuring that they had more than enough for the night. On the drive home, they stopped at fast food joint before returning home. Just as the two got out the car, Christina jumped out from behind another car; scaring her sister.

Lilly screamed," Damn it Chris, you used to do that every halloween."

Christina chuckled at her brother in-law," That's a scary thought, yet now you've graduated from morning sickness to food cravings."

" Yeah, I'm also having this certain urge to kill my pain in the ass sister in-law as well," he teased, giving her a look," She isn't invited inside either!"

The two sister each exchanged looks, as Christina shook her head," I'm having that certain urge as well but to kill our evil stepmother. Already got roped into coming, how does Dad even stay married to that bitch?"

" Beats me, but I have to go," she said," Scotty's just moody because he still doesn't know what we're having," as Scotty now opened the door," Lil will help me take this damn thing off!"

Christina laughed," She'll be there in a minute, if you water doesn't happen to break!," seeing Scotty frowning," Lil tell that sister of yours goodnight and get in here!"

Once the sisters had said goodnight, Lilly closed and locked the door behind. She groaned before heading upstairs, seeing her husband standing there," What is your fucking problem?

Once the two were in bed, they now were eating their fries and hamburgers. Only that Lilly was once again stealing them from Scotty," Hey they told me to."

" Don't be using that excuse," he warned teasingly," I stil like to know what we're having."

Lilly smiled softly," Not yet, you'll know in about a week, but the bad news is that we're also roped into going to thanksgiving over at Dad's neighbors house. Chris also got pulled in, and so did your parents."

He groaned knowing that this was going to be one hell of a thanksgiving, especially given the fact both his wife and sister in-law were both pregnant. The biggest problem was still Celeste, knowing that she was going to cause a big ruckus over the entire weekend.


	20. Thanksgiving Weekend from Hell PtI

Scotty let out a groan, as he placed both of their bags in the trunk. He wasn't at all thrilled about spending Thanksgiving over at his in-law's neighbor's house, especially since this was for the whole weekend as well. He didn't even know them, but the biggest problem was with Celeste. In the days counting down to this, she managed to placed several nasty phone calls to Lilly; even going as far as to suggest giving their twins up for adoption.

As the two now got into the car, Lilly sighed deeply," Chris isn't thrilled either, she just wants to stay home and shop for the baby. "

" Speaking of, when are you plannin to tell me if we're havin boys or girls?"

Lilly smiled," Soon, I promise."

" You said that before, I mean it. It's not fair that only you know."

She then let out a breath, " Well in any case, I'm starved," hearing him chuckling softly," It's not funny, they're both hungry again. Just a certain stepmother of mine actually shuts her mouth for once, like that will ever happen."

Once the two had arrived, Paul came out to help them. From the look on his face, Scotty knew that they both were in for a dose of his wife. As the they all went inside, Alice took them upstairs into a guest bedroom, that's where Christina was.

"We're sleepin in the same room as her?", questioned Scotty.

Christina frowned," You have a problem with that, or are you going to throw my pregnant ass out, so that you can take advantage of my sister?"

Lilly shook her head, before all three of them went downstairs. That's when Celeste decided to show her presence by coming out the kitchen, noticing the happy couple. She didn't like what she was seeing one bit," Who would have thought you two would be married for even three months, is it?"

" Celeste," Paul warned, "Don't start!"

She shot him a look, before pulling him into the kitchen. Indeed trouble was already starting, as everyone now was called to the dining room table, " So where's your parents?"

"They went to Mike's, good thing though," whispered Scotty," Ma's been wantin to take you baby shoppin. She's been pesturin me about what we're havin. "

That was one thing that Lilly wasn't going tell anyone besides her husband," I want everyone else to be surprised, you'll find out later," she said with smile.

Once the food had been placed on the table, there was a toast before everyone began digging in. A few minutes into the dinner, the conversation started. Paul was in the middle of talking about their home renovation, after the flood which didn't caused any damage except in the basement; but he wanted to do it anyways.

Although the thanksgiving meal wasn't complete without the tirades from Celeste, whom had taken this to a whole another level," Did you two opt for IVF?"

" CELESTE," warned Paul as he now looked up.

" Not finished yet," she said, shushing her husband, whom wasn't about to shut up. In fact he glared at her," Don't try to ruin this for everyone."

Celeste just ignored him," I mean because you're carrying twins."

" No we conceived them naturally," Lilly replied, glancing over at her husband," Actually my pregnancy came as a surprise, to the both of us," as Christina even nodded.

Instead of insulting the sisters directly, Celeste now turned towards her husband," I'm guessing you or Ellen didn't plan on having these two right?"

At this point, Paul banged his fists down on the table," Don't you dare have another drink Celeste, I'm warning you. You ruin thanksgiving and I'll divorce you."

" Why didn't you just do that Dad?" Christina murmured, seeing her father's reaction on her face, before Scotty nudged her," It's bad enough that she trashed Lil's wedding, had one of Scotty's ex slut girlfriends calling him constantly during the honeymoon."

Lilly turned and looked over at her," So you know about this."

"I did sleep with him before you ever did Lil," Christina replied, as silence erupted across the table, " Why I did that I have no idea. Not like he's good at it anyways."

" Good at it, oh really Chris. That's because you were drunk like our mother!"

That's when both Alice and her husband started in, with their own stories; ones that made; Christina, Scotty, Lilly and Finn cringe. They didn't need to be hearing about this, especially over thanksgiving dinner, until that this; Celeste spoke up again, " Paul is quite the lover."

Lilly immediately lost her appetite, as she sighed frustrated. Scotty didn't know what to say, as Celeste began speaking about their hot sex life. It was Finn that was brave enough to speak up, " Gee Mom, not like I've heard you two going at it before .with Dad being so loud," as he exited from the table and went upstairs.

That only led into a huge fight, with several plates crashing onto the floor. However it took about four hours before everything had quieted down again, but a little after 9pm is when Scotty went upstairs as he noticed that his wife was the only one awake in the bedroom.

"Hey, you alright?" he whispered softly, being careful not to rouse Christina whom was sleeping in the other bed next to theirs.

Lilly nodded," Yeah, I'm sorry about not telling you."

" It's alright Lil," Scotty whispered, moving a tendril of hair out of her face," You can tell me after we ge home," as he gently stroked her stomach," Just to back to sleep," now kissing her.

She let out a deep breath, before falling back asleep again. Her headache was the reason for why Lilly went upstairs to lie down. After he had changed into a pair of sweats, Scotty now climbed into bed beside his wife, knowing that this was one hell of a thanksgiving, but one that was never going to happen again.

However this was going to be a very long annoying night and into the worse weekend that the two had ever had.


	21. The Weekend from hell Pt II

Around 7am, Lilly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Scotty was there pouring himself another cup of coffee. While everyone else was still asleep, the two then went outside taking a seat on the enclosed part of the patio.

The morning was beautiful, giving them both some time to be together," Your mom left a message last night on my cell, she wants to throw me a huge baby shower. I really like her, she's really excited over us having twins."

Scotty nodded, taking another sip of his coffee," What are we havin, been wantin to know," before turning his head slightly so that he could gaze straight into her blue eyes, " Or are you going to keep me guessing until they arrive?" seeing her hand rubbing her stomach, " You alright?"

" Yeah, just one's got the hiccups. One of your little girls," seeing his reaction. Scotty's face warmed in joy over hearing that they were expecting twin daughters, as he gently let his hand rest there, " The other's moving, probably annoyed at her sister for waking her up."

Lilly smiled, before she got up," Speaking of sisters, I'm going to see if mine is up yet," but once inside, Christina was just coming down the stairs, before the two came back outside.

Scotty shook his head upon seeing his sister in-law but said nothing. He usually liked to banter with her but wasn't in the mood to do so. Especially now seeing the look on her face, " What no comment?" she teased.

" Not in the mood Chris, not after what we all heard last night."

Christina groaned," You were too busy snoring away, when Dad lost his temper. He's already filed for seperation, yet the evil bitch doesn't know when to stop. Then after that, both him and Finn got into a fight, which I broke up."

Lilly wasn't thrilled about last night, but now heard the sound of Celeste's voice coming from inside.

Around 9am, everyone sat around the dining room table awaiting breakfast to be served. Paul was shooting daggers at his soon to be ex, while he continued to remain silent. Celeste now broke the silence," Cut the childish crap out , especially for someone that's going to be a grandfather soon."

" Will you just shut up," Paul said sternly," It's bad enoguh you ruined thanksgiving," growing extrmely ," You wanted a weekend of hell Celeste, you've got it. It's a damn good thing that I'm divorcing you. I don't need your bullshit anymore!"

That's when Alice chimed in,"Maybe perhaps you need to be a better father to those two girls of yours," eying Lilly especially," and not have left them with a drunken woman."

Once the two older women had left, Scotty knew that it wasn't his place to say anything, but still he didn't want his wife being insulted by anyone. Just a few minutes later, Celeste came out handing out plates of food, but purposely didn't place one in front of the two sisters.

Paul immediately saw this and wasn't liking what he was seeing," You're doing this purposely, cut it out NOW!"

" I can do whatever I want, and they aren't my family so you feed them. Since your such the father of the year, their mother should have miscarried them both," which made Lilly almost want to strangle her, but didn't, " Look at them, one's been in trouble with law while the other one is married to a man who can't seem to keep it in his pants."

Alice even nodded," You should just give them both up, being a cop and a single mother. That's tough, especially when he's out late with another woman."

" I haven't been with another women since before Lil and I had got together. I haven't once cheated on my wife, and she knows that."

However that's when both sisters got up and left, heading back upstairs. They had it with Celeste and staying here. Christina wasn't about to put it with this any further," If we go dad will be angry, he's still our dad Lil."

" Celeste isn't nor is Alice! We can't even eat a descent meal around here, without a fight breaking out. We're both pregnant."

Christina understood completely," Dad said that Alice and Celeste are going away after breakfast for a week. We're head back to his place and it will just be the five of us. No bitch ex stepmother to be, and besides Dad never once put down your marriage."

" Like you do?"

" I'm your sister, besides I'm just teasing Scotty. He needs to lighten up."

Once everyone had gone back to Paul's house, things did return to normal. Dispite the house being the middle of being renovated, everyone could still stay here without a problem. However, Lilly got tied up on the phone with Rosa whom was overly excited about planning her baby shower, which wasn't going to be just one but a huge baby shower party for both Lilly and Christina.

Lilly didn't like the sound of that one bit, but Rosa was big on family. For that she wasn't about to get mad at her for, especially since she liked her mother in-law. Once Ramiro had gotten on the phone, he too was asking her questions about their impending twin grandchildren, but Lilly kept quiet on what she was having.

Nobody knew except for both her and Scotty, which was going to remain that way. Just after getting off the phone with her father in-law, she had a massive headache.

However, that wasn't the worst of it all until both her and Scotty had gotten into a bad fight. Which had two not speaking to each other for two whole weeks. Clearly his nerves were getting to him, just after finding out that they were expecting twin daughters.


	22. Christmas time Pt I

Scotty was sick and tired of Lilly giving him silent treatment. In fact, tommorrow they had a sonogram appointment, which he was going to go, not wanting to miss one step of the way. The problem was that he also had a pain the ass wife, whom was certainly knew how to hold a grudge.

" Enough already Lil," he said, seeing now getting something out of the fridge," I don't need the silent treatment, what your goin to keep this up until the girls arrive. Just let the whole damn thing go, it ain't worth thinkin about."

He also wasn't fond of the looks either," Your shootin me daggers, actin all pissed off. Nobody else knows what were havin, just us. All they know is that their," pointing her stomach, " just twins, nothing else. That's why everyone keeps on askin us the same damn question, they don't know the sex. "

Letting out a breath, Lilly now set her glass down on the counter," Then why is the list of names for girls are longer than the ones for the boys."

" We'll maybe because everyone knows that you've been wanting a girl, that a crime. Don't mean that they even know anythin, or even suspectin. People tried Lil, but I won't reveal. Their our daughters, only us knows about both Isabella and Katie, " which he knew that she wanted to name them that." 

Lilly was surprised that he even had agreed to these names," So you're fine with Isabella Rosa and Katie Marie Valens?"

He nodded, as the two headed out to pick out a Christmas Tree. That started a whole new series of friendly banters," Scotty I want a big tree."

" Next Year Lil, then we'll have a reason to get a big one."

She was clearly excited, until the two spotted ADA Bell and Kat fighting over a tree. It was actually pretty amusing to watch, before they shared a kiss. Both Lilly and Scotty each shared a glance, before the two went in the opposite direction.

Just then she spotted a perfect tree," This is perfect."

" Lil, it's too big. Next year I rather get a big one with the twins. It be special, their first Christmas and all," seeing that her eyes twinkling," Wouldn't you rather wait, and have it special for them?"

With that said, the two continued checking out other tree, until Scotty picked out a smaller one. Lilly nodded, but her heart still was set on that one perticular tree. However what she also knew that he was in fact; right. It was better to wait until next year, when they could do this together with their daughters.

Once the tree had been tied down to the roof, the two now proceeded to drive home," Dad's invited just Chris and I up to pick out and decorate the tree. It's just going to be us, and Finn; the kids."

Scotty smiled," At least you won't have to worry ever about her."

" Good thing, I heard she moved to Nevada. Dad doesn't even care, he's busy getting ready to have three grandchildren," as Lilly sighed," Just wish that my mother could have been here, I keep on thinking how much she probably would have like to have grandchildren of her own."

He knew that despite who his deceased mother in-law was, Scotty could understand why Lilly felt that way," It's probably better than she isn't here. With her drinking, I wouldn't feel comfortable with our girls around her."

An hour later, Scotty was losing patience while trying to get the lights to work; until began throwing things.

" Enough!,"Lilly said, pushing him away, "Go relax, I'll take care of it."

He didn't want to do just that, "I want you to get off your feet Lil, and take it easy."

" I'm fine," now unplugging the lights, before switching a few bulbs with the replacements, then plugged it back in," See, it doesn't call for your anger."

Scotty let out a sigh, before allowing Lilly to hang up the lights. He wasn't at all thrilled that he couldn't even do that, however wasn't about to start another fight. Besides the fact that, Lilly was now seven months pregnant and this type of stress wasn't good for her," How you gone Christmas shopping yet?"

With a smile, Lilly now picked up a second string of lights, only that these were actually bubble lights, that Christina had found for her," I have, already got the girls a lot of presents. Just need to get everyone else, including my sister."

" Not me?", wrapping his arms around her stomach," Have I been that bad this year?", whispering into her ear," Or have you already shopped for me?"

Lilly laughed softly," That's for you to find out, " giving him another smile," Aren't you going down to Jones and having a few drinks. I'm not due yet, you're entitled to go out and have a drink Scotty."

Dispite wanting to go out to Jones, Scotty wanted also to be closer to his wife as well. Especially around Christmas time, especially with the fac that they were expectant parents to be of twin daughters, which made him feel very happy. However, Lilly did want him to go and enjoy having a night out. He did need sometime to have a drink and hang out with their squad.

Scotty somehow ended going Christmas shopping after helping her with putting up the ornaments. Just a week later, Lilly went out to dinner with her father to the same chinese resturant that he had taken her to as a little girl.

" You look beautiful Lilly," Paul said glancing across at her stomach," I would still love to know what they are."

With a smile," Lilly now sat down," Twins, you'll find out when they arrive. "

He was indeed growing very excited for the their upcoming births," I heard that your baby shower is tommorrow night, you mother in-law invited me."

" Rosa's really big on this whole family bit, that's why she threw the baby shower for both Chris and I."

Paul smiled where the two glanced over the menu, but this time they both didn't order the samething. In fact, she just ordered some soup," I haven't been gettting a lot of sleep, the babies you know are active at night. The kicking and moving around, last night one had the hiccups."

" You two used to do the sametime, your mother would wake me up. First complaing then she's send me out to get her something to eat. "

It made Lilly feel saddened about her mother, but opted to keep it to herself," So, what this I heard about you already spoiling both of your three unborn grandchildren already?" not wanting to rat out her brother for telling her this," It's bad enough that both Ramiro and Rosa are doing the same."

Shaking his head, he pretended not to know anything about it," So are you alright with staying over this weekend?"

" Yeah, just hope that Scotty doesn't get freaked out. His nerves are back, I just he doesn't pass out while we're in the delivery room, already missed the moment when the doctor had informed us on what the gender the twins were."

Paul chuckled," He's nervous about having two of them at once. I'll be there to help out, I don't need you two going without any sleep. "

" Chris will be seven months pregnant by that time, and still undecided on what she's having," however the baby shower and the weekend was going to become very interesting. Anyways it surely wasn't going to have a former step-mother to ruin anything this time, since she now was out of the picture forever.


	23. Christmas Day Disaster

_I'm very upset and angry at CBS for Cancelling Cold Case, so I might update in a few days. I'm just too angry to write at the moment. _

* * *

The weekend at her father's didn't happen, since her in-laws were coming to her place for Christmas. Although it was a good thing that both Rosa and Ramiro, had plans to help out with the cooking which didn't seem so bad. Besides Lilly also have invited both her father and Christina over as well. This now made her trying to keep the apartment clean as well as making this special for everyone.

Between everything, she was down right exhusted. Scotty 's nerves now were now getting to him again, so much so that Lilly had more than enough of this, to the point that she went into the men's bathroom; luckily he was the only man in there.

" Lil what are you doing?"

She shook her head," This has got to stop, one thing that I don't want is you passing out in the delivery room, while I'm pushing out them!"

" I ain't passing out."

Lilly rolled her eyes, " You did when we found out."

After splashing some water onto his face, Scotty now used a paper towel to dry it," Just nervous about you going through labor; I'm scared."

" Yeah so am I, just relax," she said before leaving the men's room. That didn't stop him from acting this way, even while he was sitting at his desk, two minutes later. In fact, Scotty was pratically on edge, which clearly seemed to be pissing Lilly off, so much that she ended up going home early just to relax.

Instead of relaxing, she was busy wrapping tons of gifts, while downtown Scotty had left work early to do some last minute Christmas shopping. He was shopping this time for;Lilly. Of course this didn't stop him from looking at some lingerie, even though she was almost eight months pregnant.

While browsing,Scotty found something that he knew would look good on her; which wasn't rounchy but more of her taste. That was just a little something, but then as he was looking at the jewerly, Scotty found the perfect gift.

Although he was going to hide it well, wanting to give it to her on Christmas Eve. However, he had ended up spending quite a bit of money.

Upon coming home, he found Lilly lying on the sofa, "Hey, you waited up for me?"

" No, just was looking at the tree," now eying the bags, "Seems as if you went crazy, shopping."

He smiled," Just don't be lookin, Lil. I know you," before carrying all the bags upstairs," I'm goin to wrap them all now."

" Fine with me," she replied.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Lilly awoke early, as she showered and dressed before discovering that Christina was already there; waiting for her in the living room," It's like when we were kids, us being up early."

She remembered," Yeah you were also the most excited Chris," while sitting down next to her sister. However it was clear that that both were each missing their mother, but at the sametime was happy to be able to be sisters again," So what did the baby get?"

" Clothes, I'm still deciding about finding out. I'm guess I'm scared about being a mom."

That was something that Lilly was also agreeing on," Except that you don't have a nervous daddy to be wreck on your hands."

" Scotty back to throwing up again?", seeing her sister nodding," If you want Lil, I can be there just in case he ends up hitting the floor while you're giving birth."

Lilly smiled softly," Thanks," as Christina now handed her a gift," Not coal right?", she joked.

" You're not a bad sister Lil," she said," Just open it."

Inside the box was a bracelet, with her birthstone," It's beautiful, we're thinking the same thing," as Christina now opened hers, as the two now shared a cry together. However, it was more of a happy one; since it was the first Christmas that they had spent together in a very long time.

Around 10am, their father had arrived, "Finn's with some of his friends, figured it was best not to argue with him," as he hugged both his daughters, before shaking Scotty's hand. Shortly after both Rosa and Ramiro arrived, along with the food.

While the food was cooking, Ramiro and Scotty had gotten into a little big of an argument, which Lilly had stepped in the middle of, "Enough, " motioning for her husband to sit down, " No more, can I at least have one holiday without someone not ruining it?"

Rosa now pulled Ramiro into the kitchen, while Lilly sat back down on the sofa. Christina was opening up several gifts for her baby, " I already am spoiling this one already."

" Me too, although Scotty's been doing the same thing," squeezing his hand," Right?"

Scotty nodded," I ain't fainting in the delivery room either Chris. Both you and Lil better get that out of your heads," as he got up to go outside to get the beer out of his car. He had left it in the trunk, so that it would remain cold.

Once back inside, Lilly saw the beer case in his hands," That didn't freeze?"

" Nope, I put it in the trunk before everyone arrived," as he handed his father a beer, knowing that Paul didn't drink, " That a problem or should I not drink either Lil?"

She ignored him, as Ramiro now came back in and sat down along with Rosa. Although the coversation got better, nothing was compared to when everyone had sat down for dinner. Clearly, Scotty had gotten into such a mood, that Rosa wasn't going to stand for his attitude. However he now stood up, yelling at Lilly for something.

This made her angrier, before storming upstairs with him following from behind. Once inside the bedroom, she let him have it," WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT NOT RUINING THIS. I THOUGHT SINCE I NO LONGER HAVE A CERTAIN SOMEONE RUNING EVERYTHING, AND THIS WOULD BE A PERFECT DAY BUT NO, NOT WHEN MY HUSBAND CANNOT KEEP HIS OWN NERVOUS CRAP TO HIMSELF!

Scotty's nose flared," THIS AIN'T ABOUT US HAVING KIDS, IT'S ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID AT WORK TO NICK!"

" I didn't say anything, he did. Don't believe me why don't you call and ask Nick yourself!"

He wasn't believing any word that was coming out of her mouth," I also know that you told someone about what we're having!"

That's when Lilly completely lost it," WHAT?", her eyes growing intense," WHY WOULD I EVEN SAY SOMETHING, NOBODY ELSE KNOWS EXCEPT FOR US. I'M NOT ABOUT TO GET INTO ANOTHER DUMB FIGHT OVE R THIS SCOTTY. EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S TWINS THAT'S ALL, WHAT CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT, UNLESS YOU TOLD SOMEONE?"

Shaking his head no, Scotty was losing it big time," I HEARD CHRIS ASKING YOU IF SHE WANTED TO BE THERE WHEN THEY ARE BORN. YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE BEING IN THE DELIVERY ROOM?"

That's when Paul came inside, and put an end to it," ENOUGH," as he led Scotty downstairs. Of course there was another series of yelling, between all three adults, before Lilly came down and grabbed her coat; before storming out of the house with Christina behind her.


	24. The Birth and One Year later

By the end of January, Lilly had been rushed to the hospital after her contractions seemed to have been worsening. Although every hour since then, Scotty continued keeping her calm and relaxed. He also was nervous, but wasn't about to get himself up to the point that he was going to pass out or become sick.

Soon after, Lilly was crying out in pain," It hurts."

" Breathe Lil," Scotty said, encouranging," Push," feeling her squeezing his hand tight. Using his other hand he gently blotted her forehead," Push harder!."

Lilly was crying out in pain, just wanting it to stop. She continued pushing, while trying to focus on her breathing, it was hard due to the fact that she was pushing out not one baby but two. However, she tightened her grip on Scotty's hand.

" Gotta keep pushin, their almost here," as his hand already was growing numb. Especially now, until the two heard the sound of a newborn's first cries. Scotty's face warmed as he let go of Lilly's hand so that he could cut his daughter's umblical cord. He couldn't believe just how beautiful and tiny she was, before hearing Lilly gasping in pain.

Five minutes later, Isabella took her first breaths. Scotty was so thrilled, as he kissed Lilly's lips," Proud of you."

Lilly was tired but overjoyed over having two little girls, once she held them for the first time, she kissed them both, as Scotty took a photo," Let me tell everyone."

" Isabella Marie and Katie Rosa, sounds better than what we had orignally for their middle names."

Scotty nodded, as he kissed each of the twins before coming out into the hallway. He was incrediably exciting," Twin girls," he said as Christina now hugged him, before Paul did as well," Isabella Marie and Katie Rosa."

Christina smiled," and you didn't faint."  
" Nope," he said, " Just happy to be a dad," before turning around seeing Louie running his way. Scotty wasn't at all thrilled to be seeing him, yet had no idea that Anna had also given birth here as well.

" It's a boy!," Louie said as he hugged him," You're a dad too, and Rush is a Mommy. So what did you two have?"

" Girls, twins actually," he said, before Louie chuckled," There's always a chance that my son could wind up dating one of your girls."

Scotty grew extremely protective over his daughters," All due respect, my daughter's are off limits."

Once Lilly had been moved into a private room, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Seeing just how tiny the two were, but as Scotty now came closer, he also peered down at their daughters. He too was awed, before gazing up into a pair of blue eyes," Proud of you ," before Scotty leaned over, capturing her lips.

Although it was a joyful event, but once their girls had arrived home, Philly was hit by a terrible blizzard. Except that for the fact that Scotty had slipped and broken his leg, outside their apartment. The next morning he had come down with the flu, but now as Lilly continued to care for both him and their daughters; it surely was going to be something that the two would remember.

**One Year Later**

" That wasn't how it went Lil," Scotty said as he wiped Isabella's face, " You're also forgetting that Vera drove both you and the girls home."

Lilly rolled her eyes," Don't remind me, " she replied, " Especially when it came to taking care of two crying newborn and a whining sick husband," as Christina now picked up her son's bottle, " Considering the fact Sis, I was there, with this little guy kicking inside of my tummy," kissing Jonathan's cheek.

Just then Scotty lifted Isabella out of her highchair, before carrying her upstairs. The two women each exchanged looks at one another," So when's the family vacation again?"

" In July, dad's pretty excited about having all of us there. Although his new girlfriend is more annoying than Celeste."

Christina sighed," So are you and Scotty going to do anything for your second anniversary?"

" He's still not wanting to go away without the girls," replied Lilly, before seeing a ring on her ring," So if my little sister getting married?" seeing her sister shaking her head yes.

That's until their father walked in with his girlfriend, breaking the news that they would soon be married in June. Christina was fuming inside, while Lilly stood there also shocked by this. On the other hand, they were hoping that their father and his finace would be off on their honeymoon in July, that wasn't quite going to happen.

On the bright side, where they were all staying was going to have both Lilly and Scotty also celebrating early their 2nd wedding anniversary, on that probably was more passionate than their wedding night.

Shortly after blowing out the candles on the cake, Lilly and Scotty took their girls upstairs for their nap. Christina followed as well, placing Jonathon down next to his cousins," He was getting pretty cranky."

" No kidding,"Scotty replied, before heading back downstairs, with both Christina and Lilly following.

That's when the coffee was being handed out, as Lilly sat down. She was so tired from being up all night due to her husband's snoring, but was indeed looking forward to this vacation. Between work and everything else, Lilly just wanted to relax.

She was done having kids, which was something that Scotty had agreed on as well. They had enough with both Isabella and Katie, but were both dreading about the upcoming wedding, in which both Paul and Laurie were already talking about.

Already she wasn't happy about having three one years olds at the wedding, but had no choice in the matter," It's going to be small, nothing big. Paul's been pretty excited since the births of the grandkids."

" So where is the wedding?"

Laurie let out a breath," In Florida, figured it be nice and hot down there."

" Yeah a bit too hot," added Paul," I was thinking more of it being near where we live."

Indeed this was going to be fun road trip, especially with both Lilly and Scotty and their girls plus Christina and her son all in one car.


	25. The long trip to Florida

Around 5am, the Valens family joined up with both Christina and Jonathan whom was fast asleep in the back, with his twin cousins asleep in the next row behind. Just as Lilly was opening the door to the front passanger seat, Scotty stopped her," Let me, figured I'll do most of the driving."

" We're all taking turns, I'm next," Lilly replied, "Just get into the car."

Inside, Christina was already sitting in the driver's seat," He already complaining?" she whispered, while starting the car. After she had pulled away, she almost collided with an oncoming car, but had managed to avoid getting into an accident," Shut up Scotty," Christina said," I know what you were thinking."

" That you're a horrible driver," he answered," Already know that."

Christina shook her head," At least I wasn't in labor, when you just happened to slam down on your brakes, like the moran that you are," not wanting to relive that again, " Surprised that you weren't driving that way when Lil was in labor."

Lilly exhaled deeply," Enough both of you, can we least have some quiet before all three of them wake up in a few hours."

Once the van was on the highway, Christina sighed softly not like the fact that it was raining; while switching onto another lane. The trip was going to be probably the longest and most difficult especially since they were all stuck together inside of this van; all the way down to Florida.

By 8am, Scotty sighed softly while reaching into the cooler for some juice for Jonathan, whom just happened to wake up extremely cranky. Although Isabella had awakened the same way, but not Katie whom was happily drinking some juice from her sippy cup.

Aside from that, he glanced over," There an accident up there?", referring to the fact that they were stuck in traffic that wasn't moving. Just as Isabella's fussying grew loudly, the traffic began picking up, while Scotty tried to calm her down, before pouring somemore juice into her sippy cup.

That didn't do anything but except make her hit him," No Hitting Isabella," he warned.

From the front, Lilly groaned," While Katie remains quiet, her twin is throwing her typical morning fit," which had Christina shaking her head," Alex is pretty good with Jonathan, treats him as his own son. I think it was good that we put off getting married for awhile."

When she finally pulled into a fast food joint, Lilly automatically wanted to pay. Scotty groaned, " Not this time, just let your sister pay."

" Gee thanks," Christina replied, " On the next stop, you'll pay," hearing her brother in-law sighing, but chose to ignore him. After the food had been passed around, she then made one more stop at a gas station before getting back onto the highway.

At somepoint, Lilly had taken over the driving before hearing her husband asking if he could drive. Letting out a sigh, she wasn't about to repeat what had happened a few months ago. Scotty was clearly getting antsy ," C'mon Lil, been sittin here for hours."

" So has everyone else," she answered," Just relax."

He however couldn't," Is this about what happened last night,I'm sorry."

Christina chuckled, while continued to play her son. She knew that she butted into this one, things could get worse than they already were. For the last hour , the two were going back and forth arguing over something. Between that and the rain which now was beating down so hard, that pratically everyone had to stop on the highway, due to zero visablity. When it had passed, Lilly glanced over at the GPS," Do you have the directions, the one that had written down?", before realizing that her husband had forgotten it at home along with the map," Damn it, you lied to me. When I had asked you last night!"

Scotty wasn't in the mood to be dealing with his wife's attitude," Look we have the GPS, I could check my e-mail and see if I still have it."

" Don't bother," she replied, " Next time don't lie to my face !"

Although after that, things did get a bit quiet. Not for long, as Scotty began flipping through the stations, trying to find a something to listen to. That's when a certain song came on, which made Lilly groan loudly," Turn it off."

" It's the song that was played while I was drivin you to the hospital, before our girls were born."

That didn't make her feel any better," You speeding fast, while I'm having contractions. I'm was yelling at you to turn the damn song off. Even hummed it as they were wheeling me into the delievery room. What was worse was the fact that I've always hated that song!"

Scotty shook his head, chuckling in amusement," That was a year ago Lil."

" Doesn't matter," she replied, while switching lanes," Just find something, other than this."

Once he had found something, things seemed to get a bit better; that is until all three one year olds were napping in the back, along with Christina. Later on, it was Scotty whom continued to drive all the way, but had managed to get them all lost.

In addition, forgot to turn the GPS back on which made his wife's anger boil even more, however used the GPS on her phone instead," Take the next exit."

After he had done that, and had to get onto another highway; Scotty was back on track. However they all ended up staying over at some motel in Georgia; for the night before continuing onto to their destination

By then, the three adults were very much tired but the next day would provide both Lilly and Scotty with some romantic alone time, before the headache wedding of the century. That would be one that everyone would be surely remember, since it would be a total disaster with one surprise.


	26. Fights and Surprises

Scotty let out a sigh, things weren't exactly going as planned. For one, the shower in Christina's room was broken so therefore she was showering in theirs. The another thing, just happened to be that both him and Lilly had not alone time to spend, which they were aching to have.

If that wasn't enough, their hotel reservations were only for two nights. However they were all staying at Paul's friends winter house which was close by. Except that it was just the family, not his friends or Laurie either.

Even Christina had found that to be weird," So where's stepmother to be number 2?"

" She's staying with her sister until two days after the wedding," which even Paul found that odd as well," We got into an argument over this."

Rolling her eyes, Lilly now turned around seeing Scotty holding Isabella," Now what's wrong?"

" It's too hot, " he replied," Bella prefers the Philly summers," while speaking to their daughter in Spanish. Isabella murmured something back, before he placed her down onto the couch. Once all their bags were in, it had started to rain; pushing back any chance of using the pool.

Yet the afternoon wasn't ruined, but however the thunder was another thing. That was later, when the power got knocked out. Both Paul and Scotty grabbed several flashlights, while Lilly found some candles," This has to do, where's Chris?"

" I'm here," as Jonathan ran out," MOMMY!," he shouted loudly.

Scotty chuckled, seeing Christina picking her son up into her arms, while speaking in a funny voice. Yet, was looking around his girls, before feeling the two holding onto each of his legs; they were indeed quite a handful, both wanted him.

The storm continued to bring forth more rain and loud thunder, while Lilly continued rocking Isabella slowly in her arms. As Scotty came over seeing Katie sitting on her grandfather's lap, he smiled," Already teaching her how to play?"

" Both my daughters already knew how to play at this age," Paul teased," seeing Jonathan picking up on the pieces off the board, before Christina stopped him. Just as she was about to contempt another move, Lilly shook her head," I wouldn't if I were you."

Christina sighed," Gee thanks Lil, you're better at this than me."

" Not quite, just that's just a bad move," Lilly replied, before shaking her head just as her sister made the mistake," You're going to be sorry."

Of course that turned into a fight between them broke out, until Paul broke it up. With the storm worsening, everyone tried to relax. Yet, it was becoming clear that both Lilly and Scotty needed sometime alone with each other.

When Laurie had arrived, she was very drentched from being out in the rain. Upon seeing that everyone was there, she acted very cordial, " This is some family vacation, huh?"

" I thought we were down here for the wedding," Christina replied, while trying to stop her son from hitting Isabella, " Unless something changed."

Laurie glanced over at Paul," I have to apologize, seems as if your father didn't exactly tell you that we had gotten married back in Jersey, that this was just the family vacation."

Everyone was stunned, but it was Lilly whom went into the kitchen. Scotty followed, " You wanted us to dance, to our weddin song," reading straight into her thoughts," We still can Lil, everytime I hear the endin, I remember how you put my hand your stomach, tellin me that we were havin twins."

Lilly looked up," I just can't believe he dragged all of us down here."

" He wanted everyone to be togethe as a family. One of those wacky family vacations."

She rolled her eyes, but as the two walked into the living room, Christina was giving their father hell. In fact, she was very stressed out, "You think this is fair to any of us, how my sister and her husband to also suffer in my fiance's stuffy minivan from Philadephlia all the way here? Not to mention the fact that I'm pregnant?"

Paul was taken aback, "You're what?"

" I'm pregnant," turning to see both her sister and brother in-law staring right at her, "Shut it Scotty, I know what you're thinking!"

Just then, Lilly took her sister by the arm and lead her back into one of the bedroom, before closing the door behind, " What the hell is wrong with you Chris?"

Christina was beyond angry, " Just letting dad have it, he should," as Lilly remained firm with her, " Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

" I was going to until Laurie broke the news."

Lilly knew that her sister was extremely stressed out by her job," Think we all need a vacation, you need sometime alone or with Alex. Scotty and I really are in need to have some of that without our daughters."

It was true for both sisters ,but Lilly became more concerned over her sister's pregnacy," How far along are you?"

" Took the test the day before we left, haven't had a chance to see my doctor. I'll will went we get back," she siad, " Still can't believe that my baby boy's going to be a brother."

Lilly smiled," Have you told Alex?"

" No, away on business. I want to tell him when we're alone. It's his first child," as Christina now exhaled," I'm going to lie down, been so tired. Between this and my job."

After Christina had got into bed, she immediately fell asleep. On the same token, it was actually a good thing. Later on, while Lilly was sitting outside, Laurie came out and sat down. By now it wasn't raining," I love your father a lot, but this was my idea of having his side down here. I lied about having kids, I never was able to have any myself. That comment that I had said at the girls 1st birthday party was uncalled for."

" Did dad tell you to say this?"

Laurie shook his head no," I reserved a four day stay for just you and Scotty at one hotel, Your sister's fiance is flying in to spent time with her at another one. Your father and I will watch the grandkids, Paul adores them."

" What about your honeymoon?" Lilly asked," Dad probably wants as some romantic time too."

" He told me that he wants to just be with me and his grandkids. We can handle it."

Once Lilly had informed Scotty about this, the two were ready for their own four day romantic mini-vacation without their kids. In fact, it was going to be filled with lots of romance, which the two needed to rekindle.


	27. The long cold Storm

Scotty carried Lilly into their hotel room, before shutting the door behind. The two had longed for some romantic alone time for awhile now. After putting her down, she smiled softly," So how about we," pushing him down onto the bed," Rekindle our wedding night?"

With a nod, he gently pulled his wife down closer; as their lips slowly collided. Soon their clothes were scatted on the ground below, their breaths quickened. In one fluid motion, the pace increased and continued, as the two moaned while immersed in pleasure.

The next thing that they knew, their bodies were quaking feeling the intensity shooting throughout ; leaving them both still breathing hard afterwards. Lilly knew that Scotty was now finally relaxed, but so was she. Just needing some alonetime which wasn't just a bad thing, but later on they went out to a diner a bit far from the hotel for dinner.

After ordering, Lilly saw that her husband was watching a young couple that had a little boy," What you want another baby?"

" Nah, just been havin these dreams about us havin a son. What it be like."

Lilly nodded," Bella and Katie wouldn't like it, that's for sure. Especially having to share you with another baby," knowing that they had enough on their hands with their twin daughters," Speaking of I should call and check in."

" We'll call them later, I'm sure watching three one year olds is keeping them both busy," which both made them smile," Chris is very excited about getting married, asked me to be her maiden of honor."

Scotty was also happy for her," Where is the wedding exactly?"

" In Connecticut, somewhere. I found a brochure, think she's planning on moving up there," not wanting to be away from her sister. Lilly liked having her sister living close, especially since both Bella and Katie were extremely close with their cousin; Jonathan, " Then several ads for homes for sale, but for here."

That seemed a bit odd," It's Laurie Lil, not Chris. Your dad ain't moving down here, he 's perfectly happy in Jersey. Told me that this morning. He doesn't want to be away from his daughters or grandkids."

Lilly knew that was the truth, but moving on the two tried not to think about their crazy family or work; but ended up laughing over some joke. By the time their food had arrived, Scotty immediately grabbed the bottle of ketchup," You in a rush?"

"What makes you say that," she asked," Waiting to take advantage of me again?"

Laughing softly, Scotty knew that his wife had read his mind well. Perhaps a lack of a sex life was part of their problems at home, they needed to be intimate without having an interruptions, " We could make sometime once a week, having my father or your parents watch the girls. Call it a parents night alone, just us."

Scotty liked the sound of that," As long as your dad's okay with it. The girls go to sleep early, leaves us time for each other."

" I mean like we do something, doesn't have be sex. Feel like we're drifting apart, that's causing problems between us," knowing that there was a lot of tension between them at home," The way we are now, is good. "

He had to agree,about what she was saying. This vacation was indeed just the thing, but not long after the two had left the diner; they headed back to the hotel. By now, it was pouring outside but upon arriving, they both slammed into Christina; realizing that they were all staying at the same hotel.

Christina smiled at her sister," I better get back, think Scotty's just as anxious to get out naked Lil."

" Tell me about it," she said, rolling her eyes, before turning towards her husband," You ready, or going to make some comment about us both being pregnant on our wedding day?"

Scotty chuckled," That last part is true, feel sorry for your finace."

" Feel sorry that my sister's married to you," she answered," See you later sis."

Once the two had gotten into the elevator, Lilly was annoyed once again with him," Can't you ever be nice to her?"

"I am, just our way of talkin," he replied," Or am I going to have you all to myself?"

That night wasn't without the constant interruptions, from Lilly's cell; further frustrating Scotty even more, "Can't you turn that damn thing off?", as she silenced his lips with hers. When her phone rang for the forth time, the two were immersed in heavy sex that they barely paid any attention.

Afterwards, Lilly climbed on top of him as he pulled down closer. However, after another session of lovemaking the two were nestled together; fast asleep. The two ended up, driving home in the middle of a thunderstorm later the next night.

Lilly was already pissed from their fight earlier," Slow down Scotty," before the car swirved during a downpour in a certain area, almost colliding with another car. After that however, things worsened as the two continued yelling at each other loudly.

" I can't live like this, you lied to me Scotty, about paying the bills. Right now, we're in trouble. Money is tight but no you had to go ahead and spend it on a widescreen TV."

He sighed," So what Lil," knowing that his wife was growing even angerer by the minutes, " It's my money."

" It's ours, remember we have a joint bank account; but you didn't even both consulting with me. No, just went ahead and did it. You also went ahead and bought other things as well. Perhaps you've ignored the fact that our daughters come first."

As Scotty now slammed on the brakes, the car skidded," I had a separate account, that you didn't know about. Nothing was used from our money!"

" Why the hell did you keep that from me, you know I want a divorce. It's clear that you rather go back to being a bachelor that stay married. Our whole marriage is a complete jokes, you know just drop me off. I don't want you near the girls either!"

The two continued to argue, since Lilly knew that he didn't have a separate account, " You lied to me, find your own way back. Don't you dare come home."  
" If you knew about this Lil, why not say anything?"

Her eyes were intense," This wasn't the time or place Scotty," before she took off her rings," I can't wear these anymore," as the car now stopped as Lilly got out.

Not only did he lie, but also was carrying on an affair on the sides. How could she be so blind, but Scotty had gone to great lengths to conceal this, until Lilly found proof of this.

As Lilly went into one of the bedroom before closing the door behind. She then saw her daughters lying together asleep, in the playpen. It broke her that their father, should never had been one from the start.

" I'm sorry," she whispered," feeling saddened about the fact that they would only be living with her. Scotty was too messed up to handle the responsbities as a dad. The long storm wasn't over yet, but this time Christina was going to help her through this.

After all they were sisters, but more importantly; family.


	28. The Trip Back Home PtI

As Christina slowly crept into the room, she could see the look of sadness; on her sister's face. With one motion she then sat down beside her, knowing what had happened, " How about we talk in another room?"

Lilly slowly followed her sister into the next room, as she sat down on the bed; while Christina closed the door behind," I'm filing for divorce, found out that Scotty had secret bank account and he's also been cheating on me."

" He's not, I know that for sure. Wouldn't ruin your marriage by doing that. I think Scotty still longs to have his own life back," which was something that Christina had been sensing," He just need sometime to think, but walking out on both Isabella and Katie, would never happen."

Christina shared something with her sister," We both fear that because of our dad walking out on us, fearing that who we love will do the samething. Scotty loves you Lil, he's not thinking about divorcing you either. "

" What are you not telling me Chris?", Lilly asked, realizing that her sister knew nothing," You're right, I guess he does yearn for his old lift. Yet, be he could never live without the girls. Scotty still lied to me where this secret account came from."

Though she knew what her sister was saying was true, Lilly decided to let him have sometime. He did need some space, away from everybody," I heard what happened, sorry," knowing that Christina was now going to be raising two children alone, " You don't seem to be upset."

"I knew it wasn't going to work out, he took the van. We're using Laurie's car to get back home, her and dad are flying back up."

Lilly could see that Christina's mind was on both Johnathan and her unborn baby. That part was good, at least she was putting her kids first, " Hopefully one day, I'll get to see my little sister get married."

" Datings off limits for me. Might be better for the time being not to date anyone. I like just being a mom and having you living closeby," as Christina glancing over at Jonathan whom was sleeping in the playpen. Yet, Lilly was glad that her sister was happy just living her own life.

A little later on, she sat down on the couch beside her father,"I heard that the girls were a handful."

Paul chuckled softly," I'm the one who opened the account, to make sure that my daughter and grandkids, are taken care of. He needs to stop spending, I had the account locked," wanting to take care of his family. It was important for him to do this," Your sister also has one. I want to give my grandkids something that my girls didn't have."

" You can't blame youself dad for what happened. You should have told me, but Scotty tends to overspend a lot, we've fallen behind on some bills. He had to go ahead and buy a bigger TV, and other stuff."

" How much?" asked Paul," Let me help you Lilly, you are better at money than he is. We nearly got into an heated argument before the wedding over something."

Lilly knew just what that was about," He only pays one bill, I pay the rest. I think Scotty's yearning to be single again; going through some odd phase. We had a fight and he drove off angry, he'll get over it."

Although the next day was quiet, she still didn't hear anything from Scotty. Yet that was to be expected, but on the other hand; still wasn't about to give up on their marriage. The day went by fine, the next one seemed to be one that both sisters were dreading.

Although they were on the road, starting at 5:04 am; Lilly was beyond worried about Scotty. She had left quite a few messages on his cell; but he never returned any of her calls. Perhaps he just simple shut off his phone, and decided to clear his mind.

Whatever the case was, Lilly still feared that Scotty was never going to return home. That simply wasn't the case at all, in fact he had ever intention of returning. For now, he needed to clear his mind. For months now, Scotty wasn't thinking straight. He was overly stressed plus in addition to spending money that his father in-law had set up for financial purposes.

He did feel guilty about what he had said to Lilly, but more importantly the fact that he had also lied to her. The affair wasn't true, but in his hands was both her engagement and wedding rings; after she had given them to him; during their fight.

Could they possible reconcile after this, Scotty had hoped so. He didn't want to break up their family, Although the yearning to be single was still there, he knew that being married meant more to him that being alone.

Especially being a father now, which made him think about his twin daughters. How much he already was missing them. Yet couldn't face Lilly yet, after all he had said to her.

Meanwhile on the road, Lilly wasn't at all pleased to be driving in an old late 80's station wagon. Nonetheless, it having a broken radio, which made her extremely irritable. Not to mention, that Christina was now pestering her to pull into a rest stop," You see the traffic, I can't just pull over!"

Both sides of the highway were blocked due to both construction and a car accident up ahead. That was just the beginning, as Isabella grew even fussier in the backseat. Letting out another groan, Christina knew that they were going to have to pull over; once the traffic moved again," Bella has his attitude."

" Tell me about it, Katie's more reserved. She's the oldest, but more independent."

Christina nodded," Just as stubborn as her mother, think it's a Rush thing."

"Dad's just as stubborn, you are too Chris," Lilly replied," Would have been much better if we're able to have flown home instead. Getting the girls off to daycare the dayafter we return is going to be hell. Especially since I haven't any idea when Scotty is supposed to come back."

Although for now, Lilly had to concentrate on getting everyone home safe. Once the traffic had picked up, she got off and onto a better route. It had seemed as if they entire day was based on stopping to change diapers and to get some food to go; not exactly what both sisters had in mind.

Somewhere in George, Lilly found a regualar hotel but paid for a single room. That was fine since it had two separate beds. Once everyone had gotten settled, Christina ordered some takeout to be delievered. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until Scotty decided to finally call Lilly.

Once inside of the bathroom, she knew it was better that way," Where are you? "she asked.

" I'm still in Florida, I'm sorry Lil."

" Just come home, I'm not mad at you. Just miss you," wanting to be with her husband again," The girls need their dad."

Scotty sighed from the other end,"Tell Bella and Katie that I love them. Should be home in a few days, just drive carefully Lil. "

" I love you," Lilly said, hearing him saying the samething back. After they had both hung up, she felt even lonelier now. Still the trip back home was far from over yet.


	29. Back together almost?

Once Lilly had finally arrived home, ir was almost 8pm. Once the girls were asleep in their crib, it left her time to relax and unwind. Between all the driving plus two one night hotel stays, she knew that flying would have been the smarter way to go.

Plus not to mention that Christina had drove the remainder back. An hour later, while Lilly was looking into the crib, watching both Isabella and Katie sleeping soundly; she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her waist," I was thrilled from the moment the doc told us that were having girls," Scotty whispered softly.

Lilly let out a breath," You still want another baby?"

" No," as one of his hands slipped her engagement ring back onto her finger, before pressing his lips against the side of her neck. Scotty continued doing just that, knowing just how much he loved her," Let's them sleep," whispering into her ear.

Once back in their bedroom, the door closed behind them. While Lilly did her robe, she knew that he was watching," You still find me attractive?", feeling his mouth sucking and kissing at various points on her neck.

This Scotty knew would get his wife to moan," Your more than attractive," he breathed, before gently pushing her onto the bed. Within each kiss, his clothes slowly fell to the floor, as their own passion engulfed them both. Afterwards, Lilly was lying on Scotty, her head resting against his chest. She once again felt safe and loved.

He too was just glad to be holding his wife in his arms again," I sat in that motel, my mind was on you. Said some pretty nasty things that ain't true."

" Forget about it," she whispered softly," Just glad that your home. At we have another day to spend before heading back to work. Forgot that we both had put in an extra day."

The next day, Lilly awoke around 10pm alone. Scotty had left her a note on her nightstand, saying to meet both him and the girls down at Fairmount Park around 2pm. Since the house was quiet, it gave her time to do a load of laundry, but when Lilly went downstairs she smiled; upon seeing that the clothes were in the dryer.

Scotty was good about helping her out around the house. Aside from that, his note made her wonder a bit. Yet it could simply just be the fact that he wanted his own time to spend with their kids. She knew that he was an excellent father, but tended to spoil them both rotten.

Upon arriving at Fairmount Park later on, Isabella ran up to her," Mommy Dog," pointing to a sheltland sheepdog that Katie was playing with.

" Who got you two a dog?" Lilly asked. Very quietly the one year old responded with, " Daddy," she said before running back up to her sister.

Once Lilly had walked over to where Scotty was stood, she shook her head," You didn't get a puppy?"

" No, at least he's housebroken and trained. Katie and Isabella fell in love instantly with him, I couldn't resist. His former owner dumped him off at the shelter, he looked all alone inside of the cage."

Lilly nodded, "So what are going to name him?"

" We'll decide later. He's about one to two years old, " he informed her," You want to walk him?"

As the their family strolled along the park together, Scotty stopped and knelt down. Very slowly he slipped her wedding ring back onto her finger. His eyes looking directly up into hers, with a breath Scotty rose, as Lilly pulled him close.

Their lips slowly came together for a simple kiss. Breaking away, she smiled," Your also a good father figure to Jonathan. He adores you."

" Now he'll be getting a baby brother or sister."

" Chris said she wants a girl," Lilly replied," I'm going with her to the sonogram."

Just as Scotty was about to speak, his cell rang loudly. While he was speaking to their boss, her eyes were on him; knowing that something was up. Once Scotty had hung up he turned," Boss needs to see me only, said just to come to the station."

Lilly had no idea but was about to find out that her husband was needed undercover, without her. However knew that both her and Scotty had no idea about this. It surely was going to separate their family even more so now.


End file.
